Mood Swings
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: Kai Natsuyo, is often a force to be reckoned with. She has beauty and brains even though she doesn't see it. After her Dad walked out on her Mom, she begins to wonder why he did. Was she the reason? Will meeting the Sohma boys help or hurt her?
1. Chapter 1: Get That Girl A Mood Ring

**Chapter One: Get That Girl A Mood Ring**

We were together in the back of his car. In between the hot touches, the moans, and the kisses- my mind was elsewhere. This was actually quite normal for me. No I'm not a prostitute or anything, but I do date around. Why? Just for the heck of it. Its only harmless fun, I get with the guy once and then we never speak again. No strings attatched is just how I like it.

No one gets hurt when the other leaves. No one is left with a stabbing pain in their heart. An inflicted wound that never heals. Nope. Just harmless fun.

The next morning my Mom banged on the door to which I groaned in response. I was suffering an extreme hangover and the incessant banging didn't help matters. I smothered my head with the pillow as if it would block out the noise. It barely muffled it.

"Kai get up for school! I have to leave early for a meeting!" I was thankful to hear the footfalls fade off as she left the house. I flung the pillow to the floor and rolled up into a sitting position. How lovely, I also have a crick in my neck.

I got up to get dressed in my uniform and headed into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror I saw how terrible I truly looked. My hair was disheveled, my eyes were red and puffy from crying myself into a restless night, and hickeys adorned my neck from the "date" last night. I looked horrible. Its no wonder he left, why would he want a daughter like me.

I combed my medium length black hair and let it hang loosely over my shoulders. Still feeling bad I decided to just grab some asprin and skip the makeup for today, before trudging off to school. As the school came closer and closer into view, the more my heart sank. I urged myself forward no matter how badly I wanted to be in bed right now.

I placed my shoes into the foot locker before heading off to class. Walking up the aisle to my seat, a guy smacked me on the ass and I had to will myself to not glare at him. No, that would only make my headache worse. Instead I rested my head on the desk and was grateful for the feeling of coolness pressed to my cheek. I felt slightly okay. That is until an annoying, shrill voice interrupted any moment of solitude I might have had.

"Hi! I'm Tohru- uh I was told to give you this note." Sighing I sat up and snatched it from her. As I unfolded it I wondered why she was still standing there, and why she was smiling like a psycho. Then again...

I squinted my eyes to make out the writing, _"What do ya say you and me get together after school? I bet I can show you a good time."_I rolled my eyes with a snort at the cliche' note. Looking up I realized it was the guy I passed by before. Right. I would go with him...For a laugh.

* * *

><p>At lunch, I was not feeling so great and decided on simply grabbing a soda from the vending machine instead of eating. I made my way across the grassy area and found a spot by the great Cherry Blossom Tree. I pressed the back of my head against the bark and allowed my eyes to close as the wind whipped my hair around. I sipped from the pepsi and relaxed my shoulders. Finally, I was alone.<p>

"Hi!" I cracked an eye open to see it was the chick from before. What the heck was she doing here?

"...What do you want?" My voice came out low and harsher than I intended. But if it got her to leave me alone sooner, I was all for it.

She actually did the opposite and plopped down next to me. "You looked lonely so I thought I could cheer you up. If you want me to."

"I don't. Did it occur to you I like to be alone?" I quirked a brow and took another sip. The girl turned suddenly towards me and bowed her head.

"Please, I would like to be your friend. No one should be alone."

"I do! Don't you get that? I don't want to be your friend! Stay away from me!" I couldn't help but snap. Even though she noticeably flinched, it only made me feel better about yelling at her. It was nice for once for someone else to be insulted other than me. I didn't like this girl- no...I hated her. Who could be so happy all the time anyway? Happiness is such a useless, futile emotion. It fades faster than any other, something horrible always follows.

I rose to my feet and stalked away before she could say anything more to me. Whatever it was, I didn't want to hear it.

* * *

><p>After school, I got to my part time job as a waitress. At the cafe' I worked, we were required to wear maids outfits and wait on men. Men with beer belly's, alcohol on their breath, promiscuous husbands, and guys who were just dumped were our regulars. It was a job I accepted as my future. It would be as far as I would ever get in life. Of my academic stature, at best I could go to community college...Maybe. I wasn't even remotely beautiful, the only reason I made money is simple. Sex sells.<p>

Thats all thats left for me. I honestly don't mind. Much.

* * *

><p>After getting off my shift, exiting the cafe' I bumped into a boy with blazing orange hair, and ruby red eyes. His eyes narrowed in fury as the coffee he had been carrying spilled all over him.<p>

"Watch where you're goin dumb bimbo! Next time Shigure can get his own freakin coffee." Recognition set in as I realized it was one of the Sohma boys at school.

"Me?! You were the one that bumped into me!"

"I think I'd know what happened, I was right here!" I slapped my forehead at his stupid statement. Not caring to hear anymore I walked off. Well screw him, I didn't need him to tell me something else was my fault. I've heard that a thousand times.

I didn't need to hear it another time.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends Aren't So Bad

Thank You For The Two Follows!

**Chapter Two: Friends Aren't So Bad**

The next morning on my way to school, I already knew the day would be miserable. Having rained the night before, it was mucky and gross outside. A car sped over a puddle and water, correction- _Muddy_ Water splashed all over me.

Not only was I suffering another one of my hangovers, but makeup dripped down my face and pooled at my neck in a sticky mess, my hair looked bedraggled and fell into my eyes in damp waves, and my uniform clung to me like a second skin! I was quite the spectacle to behold.

Rushing off too the girl's locker room, I attempted to do some damage control. I managed to scrub the dirty remains off me in the shower, the makeup and mud now swirled down the drain in a nasty mess. No longer my problem.

My problem was, I had no change of clothes. Great. What kinda crap is this?!

I sank to my haunches and tried to rub warmth back into my arms, the air conditioner taunting me the entire hour as I shivered endlessly.

Betta believe I was thankful when footsteps sounded outside the shower curtain, and a...Girl's uniform slid under the door?

"Heard about what happened and thought we could help," a gruff female voice explained.

I quickly changed to discover the source of the disembodied voice and ask why they would even help me.

Sliding the curtain back, I came face to face with blondie, creepy, and perky from yesterday. Ugh...Well, I guess I should be thankful or some crap.

I bowed several times before offering up a forced 'thank you.'

"No problem." Blondie smiled and patted perky's head.

"You have Tohru to thank for that. She told us what happened when you rushed in earlier."

My heart began to swell with some...Weird emotion. I felt myself smiling? Gross. I had to get outta here before I...Before I...Hug someone!

Just as I was about to make a break for it, creepy placed a hand on my arm to still my movements. Almost as if she..._Knew?_ She really lived up to the nickname.

"Join us, I believe it will be quite the scintillating experience for all of us." My skin crawled at her chilling tone, I swallowed the ever forming lump in my throat apprehensively. Um...No thanks.

"Sorry but I don't do friends. Or socializing...Or Relationships for that matter."

"I apologize but you're not my type," Creepy patted my arm as if to reassure me.

Perky in turn kneeled down and clasped her hands together, "Please, I really want to help you," she pleaded. I sighed and agreed to sit with them at lunch later today. least I could do to show _some_ gratitude for my saving grace.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival I found freak from last night (Kyo), The Prince, a blonde little boy, and a sexy cow haired boy. Well, his hair was black and white anyway. They were the school famous, heck- the regionally famous Sohmas. Rich, Hot, So within reach but not. None of them ever dated, they were all rumored to be gay, have committment issues, or some nasty STD.<p>

Anyways, Blonde Boy bounced up and tugged ahold of my hands. "How exciting! Another cute girl is sitting with us!" Cow boy grunted in greeting and I nervously shook free of Blonde Boy's grip.

"Yeah...Heh."

"How are you enjoying your day Miss-"

"Natsuyo," I supplied for princey. Then, ah lo and behold...His charming smile appeared. The one that made girls swoon left and right, the reason behind his fan club (well one of them), and what made him so prince-like. His never ending chivalry.

"What are you even doing here? Try not to spill somethin else." Freak cut in, to which I cast an intense glare on him.

"Okay sweetie. Oh, but try to not blind someone with that trashy hair color of yours." I smiled snidely. It filled me with great satisfaction to get him riled up. He deserved it with how he treated me. It was an effin accident. Besides, it was his fault anyway.

Princey snickered and blondie burst out laughing.

"Hah, she nailed you orange-top. Couldn't have said it better myself!" She extended a hand for me to hi-five. I smirked and took this as encouragement.

"Oh by the way, you have the wrong uniform. You're supposed to wear the girl's uniform ne?" Freak glared and rose preparing to beat me to a pulp before Princey intervened.

"Better quit while you're ahead baka neko before you reveal yourself to the whole school." A low voice grumbled from Princey that was, well...Very un-prince like. It was kinda a turn on, actually.

Freak growled and pulled his fist back ready to hit The Prince before something Prince said set in. He sat back down in a huff, and blatantly ignoring me the rest of lunch.

After the bell rang, blonde boy turned towards me and asked if I wanted to go with them after school to a horror film festival. Not being able to pass that up I joined them. For the first time my mind hadn't been on my Dad. For the first time I felt hope flutter in my chest. And for the first time, I realized...Friends aren't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3: Haunting Heartbeats

**Chapter Three: Haunting Heartbeats**

Crowds of people gathered to be scared outta their wits. For the heck of it I supposed. There was an plethora of people we were amongst, horror enthusiasts, hopeful psychos, and nervous wimps.

We were ushered into a Vincent Prince film, there were several levels of movies rated on their "intense scary factor." We planned to see them all. Mwahaha.

Tohru and Blonde Boy latched onto each other, leaving a gap of space between the two of them. Odd...Then again, ahem...Sohmas.

Prince and Cow were talking to each other as if they were old flames, I on the other hand had been stuck with Freak. Blondie and Creepy sat a few rows up front with Tohru and Blonde Boy.

The Dramatic sting hit a crescendo during the film's climax during a level 8 movie. Let's just say things got real.

Tohru and Bunny Boy had left around level 2, Prince and Cow were bored at level 5, Creepy left two levels back. All that left was Blondie, Freak, and Me.

At the worst part of the movie, I screamed and clung to the freak. _But_, in my defense I usually did this with boys I went out with. Er, not that Kyo- Freak was my date or anything. Not even if he looked as beautiful as Prince or hot as Cow, I wouldn't give him the time of day.

Well Freak got pissy when I jumped in his lap and he flung me to the ground. She must be on her period.

"Dude what was that?!" I screeched, my face flaming red. I jumped to my feet and kicked 'her' in the shin. 'She' yowled, and this drew Blondie's attention.

"Keep it down would ya Orange-Top? I'm watchin a movie here." Freak and I stomped out of the theatre in opposite directions, we both had a bad temper but what can ya say?

I sought off in the search of the others and stumbled across The Prince. He plastered that smile on and turned to face me, "Miss Natsuyo, I thought you three had two more levels to go through." It dawned on me in that moment...This was his facade. I doubted he was really this kind, no man ever was what they seemed. I even had my doubts about Cow and Blonde Boy.

I simply huffed, "Not with that idiot. Hey, what happened to everyone else?" Yuki's smile faltered ever so slightly. Probably wondering when he could drop his act and leave the conversation.

"Haru (Cow) is in the bathroom with the assumption he found it, Momiji (Blonde Boy) and Miss Honda are with my cousin (Shigure) at the house...Maybe I should check on Haru," and with that Prince was practically in the wind in the blink of an eye, as if detesting any more seconds wasted talking to me.

Well whatever...His loss...

I turned on my heel only to bump into the Freak, a canon sounded and an orange cat now sat perched upon Freak's clothes. Wait a minute. Where'd 'She' go? And why does the cat have orange fur? Kinda like...Freak! I crouched down to 'her' level and 'her'- okay fine..._His_ eyes met mine. He said the single most romantic thing a girl could hear. Didn't know Freak had it in him.

"The hell you lookin at?" I could hear girl's sighing happily already. Hah. He glared with those crimson orbs of his. Yup, no doubt in my mind it was him.

"You...But, how-"

He growled and turned away in disgust. "Don't worry, I'm sure Hatori will have no problem takin your memories."

My memories? Hatori? Why did that name sound familiar? I chose to focus on his statement first and deal with the rest later. Anger rose in my chest, and it burned deeply.

"No way am I losing my memory. You tell this Hatori Dick I don't wanna. Care to explain to me why you turn into a cat?"

"No. Now go away." Glancing down at himself, the idiot realized his situation.

"Actually, first take me to the bathroom with my clothes before I-" But it was too late.

A naked Kyo stood before me in his tanned glory. Then that same naked Kyo whizzed by at breakneck speed...

Maybe it would be better to lose my memories.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakdown

**Chapter Four: Breakdown**

So I stood there like a moron for half an hour before Prince who I know dub Jerk, and Haru eventually found me. I actually find Haru a cuter name than Cow. Jerk fixed his face to that of a concerned expression, but heck yeah I was wise to his act now.

"Miss Natsuyo, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost?" I fought the nearly overwhelming urge to roll my eyes at his false concern. It was disgusting.

"I'm uh, I'm fine. I just..." Guess it'd be best to not say anything to them. "...Kyo tried to trip me. No worries, I fixed him up!" To emphasize my point I punched the air, with a an awkward smile. Jerk looked at me condescendingly and Haru chuckled. Sigh. That boy is even more _fine_ when he laughs. Jerk nodded as if to say, 'Okay psycho, you've made your point...Can I go now?'

"Uh, I think I'm gonna head home. He's in the bathroom...Probably crying cause I did a number on him. I think I'l head home. I have work tomorrow." Jerk simply nodded and Haru stepped forward.

Haru bowed and offered to escort me home. The heck? Why...He was acting like such a gentleman. Huh, must be the same as jerk-face over there. I warily agreed to his offfer much to Jerk's reluctance. What'd he think? I'd get lost?

Not even an hour later we were at my porch, the lights were out signifying my Mom sleeping inside. It was later than i thought. Glancing at my watch I realized it was nearly 1am.

"Uh. are you sure you can get back home on your own?" Haru cocked his head as if seriously considering my question.

"Good point. Mind if I stay here? I don't want to impose on you or anything." Looking into those grey, doe eyes of his...How could I say no?

I scavenged through the lining closet, and laid a blanket out over the couch. I placed two pillows from my room down to which Haru smiled in thanks. I couldn't help but smile back, that strange feeling from earlier was making its way back. What was it called? Indigestion? Maybe.

Before I could go anywhere, Haru grabbed onto my wrist. I peered at him curiously before he said..."Can I have some milk?" I think it would have been funnier had he said 'Got Milk?' With his cow like hair and all.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Haru left before sunrise. The only sign of his being here was the folded up blanket and note placed on the couch.<p>

_Thanks for the milk._

_-Haru_

Yeah, he was very weird. But, I like em' that way.

I quickly changed for work and left without bothering to utter a word to my Mom. She probably had an important case she'd been up late working on anyway. I was going about my regular shift. And in the last moment, five minutes before I clocked out...He showed up. My Dad, appeared out of nowhere. He sat in a booth and was waiting expectantly for someone to cater to him.

I rushed off to the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. My chest began to rise and fall heavily, I sucked in air harshly as my heart hammered in my chest.

What?...Why? Why was he here? Why now? He left us over a year ago and now what did he want?

The air in the bathroom had begun to grow more shallow with every sharp inhale. Instead of facing him, I unlocked the door and ran out of the place like it was on fire. I couldn't deal with this. Not today. Not now. I wasn't ready to see him. I wasn't ready to know why he left. Not yet. Not now.

I ran to my room and flopped on my bed, tears fell in steady streams as I cried into my pillow.

Why did he leave us to fend for ourselves? Did he find some bimbo to be with that would make him happy? Or...Did he just not want me?


	5. Chapter 5: Jerk-Face's Redemption

**Happy Veterans Day! Practically my entire family has served so its still awesome that they have a day dedicated to everyone's service. :)**

**Anyhoo I am happy to say I figured out the reason Kai's Dad would leave and it should be revealed around chapter 8 so stay tuned! It will also reveal what's going on with the zodiac secret reveal and why nothing has happened...Yet. :D**

**Alsoo thank you to SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid! You're an awesome writer so its even more amazing that you like my story :D**

**Review #1: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I prefer OC stories but have found some good fanfics apart from that.**

**Review #2: True. I don't leave the house too often to experience it being in online school, thankfully.**

**Review #3: He's gorgeous but its still awkward lol.**

**Review #4: Yup! I can't wait for you to know the reason he left.**

**Now onward to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Jerk Face's Redemption<strong>

Throughout the first half of school I spent it in the bathroom, on the roof, or in the library. I just didn't feel up to classes today. My Mom of course forced me to go. I think it should be a crime to force your daughter to go to school, if she don wanna.

And in case you are wondering, she doesn't know about the close run-in with Daddy Dearest yesterday. I was still broken up about it. My eyes were swollen and red from crying throughout the night and the beginning half of school.

I wore a hoodie over my uniform and pulled the drawstrings so my face was concealed. The former class president Mokoto will probably knock me for it..Pfft! Like I care.

Not wanting to sit with everyone at lunch, I chose to grab a soda from the vending machine, and dine with the four walls of the vacant hallway near the gym. Much like before I sipped from my Pepsi and leaned my head back to rest on the wall. My eyes slid shut once more, this time a lump in my throat had begun to form.

Great. Tears were already beginning to well up again. I don't know why this hurts so much. People lose their parents all the time.

As if my day hadn't already been miserable enough, guess who walked by?

Jerk-Face.

He stood before me, his head cocked in confusion.

"Miss Natsuyo? What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes (even though he couldn't see because of my hoodie) and I turned away.

"None of your business." I said quietly.

Not taking the hint to leave me alone, the douche decided to sit next to me instead. The Nerve! He was silent for what seemed like ages before he started.

"Are you okay?" I flipped the hood off and turned to him sharply.

"You don't even care! Why do you keep bothering me?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? I do care for you Miss Natsuyo...Why are you crying?" I was taken aback at this, not even realizing the wetness of my cheeks. How my eyes stung with fresh, hot tears, rolling down my cheeks and dripping to the floor.

"I...I..." My voice unsure, and broken. I couldn't even form a coherent sentence. My voice was thick, and my heart heavy. Yuki. Yes- Yuki, looked at me with compassion and sympathy. He reached over and swiped my tears with the pad of his thumb and drew me to my chest, he ensured there was some distance between us.

He must transform like Kyo...

He placed his chin atop my head and stroked my hair softly, as if were close friends. "Its alright," he said gently. And that was all it took before I broke down once more.

So...Jerk-Face...Isn't a jerk after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss, Kiss

**Chapter Six: Kiss, Kiss**

Yuki consoled me for the remainder of lunch before we parted ways. He had business to attend to for the school festival this afternoon and I, now felt okay enough to go to class. I don't know why Yuki helped me but...Can't say its not unwelcome now.

It felt so weird...That feeling I had with Haru, I felt with Yuki. Guess I can't blame indigestion. Hmm. Wonder if its heart burn.

Upon entering class I saw Creepy (still gotta learn that girl's name), Blondie (her as well), and Tohru playing Rich Man Poor Man by the window. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked over.

"Hey Kai, wanna join?" Blondie smiled and I nodded before taking a seat.

"Great! This is so fun!" Tohru cheered.

"Yes. What a lovely idea Arisa," Creepy concurred. Ah, so that was Blondie's name.

"Hey, lets up the stakes! We're all chicks here, no harm no foul if we play a little dirty."

"Um...What do you mean?" Tohru asked, caution creeping into her tone.

"I heard Orange-Top's workin the Kissing Booth. Whoever loses has to kiss him at the festival this afternoon. And! We all have to see." Arisa smiled deviously. I cringed at this idea, Tohru turned about fifty shades of red, Creepy simply smiled.

No way was I kissing Freak! Uh-uh! Over my dead body...Eww.

Who even roped him into doing that? Probably lost a bet too.

"Okay. But I'm gonna win so theres nothing to worry about," I said as I shuffled the deck.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, the fair was in full swing and excited chatter filled the air.<p>

We all gathered before the kissing booth to witness whom lost the bet, hold up their end.

Kyo, not knowing about what was happening, stood angrily with his arms crossed, face contorted in a snarl. He was probably thinking if he looked hateful enough, no one would want a kiss from him.

No worries, your face takes care of that Kyo.

Momiji sat atop Haru's shoulders for a better view, Tohru nervously stood between a smirking Arisa, and a very inrigued looking Saki. (Finally found out her name!)

I approached the booth and slapped down 200 yen. Kyo's eyes flashed angrily at me.

"The hell are you doing? I ain't kissin you!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah if I had a choice I'd pay you a penny...Maybe. So shut up and pucker up so I can get this crap over with." He narrowed his eyes in disgust before snatching up the cash.

He yanked me forward, and I swear the crowd drew in a breath. His eyes roamed over my lips as if this was his first kiss. Wait...Was it?

Slowly, and awkwardly our lips met in a kiss. The crowd erupted in a cheer as Kyo and I kissed. Never thought I'd say that.

His eyes snapped open realizing what he was doing and roughly pushed me off. "There. Now go away." He turned away, the same blush staining his cheeks as my own.

"Yeah... I'll do that." I walked off in a daze. Well, that is until Arisa waved a photo of us kissing in my face.

No way was I playing with her again.


	7. Chapter 7: Music Heals

**You can probably tell at this point, I'm about as clueless as the Pairing for this fanfic as you are. I'm exploring all the options (Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji). Just know it'll be one of those four. If there is one in particular let me know.**

**You can tell what my favorite instrument is by this chapter :D I want to play it again ;'(**

**Next chapter I reveal why her Dad left! Heeehee**

**This chapter will be between Kai and Momiji. Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter Seven: Music Heals**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy afternoon, and I spent most of the time holed up in the house reading a book. I had tried to distract myself from the kiss last week, nothing worked. Believe me I tried everything. Banging my head against the wall, scrubbing my lips with scalding hot water. Nothing. Worked.<p>

Kyo and I avoided one another like the plague since it happened, we still hadn't talked about why he turned into a Cat. But I wasn't going near that...That...Weirdo.

I can't deny that the kiss was weird, being with the Freak and all. But, I kind of. Bleh. I liked it, a little. I think I can attribute that to temporary insanity, and oxygen deprivation. I liked the kiss...Not him.

Then why was I still thinking about it?! Argh!

I threw my hands up in the air out of frustration and decided to talk a walk and clear my head.

The rain had finally let up and the sun peeked through the clouds. On my walk I nearly bumped into Momiji, to which he giggled and bounced on his heels.

"Kai-Kai! Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Kyo?" My eye twitched at the boy's statement, and just as I was about to go in the other direction he tugged on the back of my coat.

"Wait! Do you wanna come with me? I'm practicing for a recital." Momiji spoke around the lollipop jutting out of his mouth, his amber eyes shining with mirth. I sighed and followed after him. Is it my fault I have a soft spot for boys? I blame it on Daddy Issues.

We approached a large estate with a golden plague engraved in the gate, "Sohma Residence" Wait. Ow. My head was now throbbing slightly, what the heck? Why does this seem familiar. Huh, probably walked by it before. But it doesn't make sense for my head to be hurting.

Momiji lead me to his house within the many others of the estate. Inside there was a small room holding a violin, music stand, and nothing else but a window and old chandeleir hanging above us.

Momiji bounded over and picked up the beautifully carved instrument. It had sexy curves, and engraved on the side were the initials M.S. Momiji lifted his bow and tightened it before applying rosin. He finger plucked the strings and turned the knobs to tune it to his satisfaction.

Then without introduction, he placed his chin on chin rest and drew his bow across the strings. Haunting notes sounded and he closed his eyes. And he played. I stood there entranced by the melancholy pieces he played. He played music contrasting to the sunny personality he had always shown.

I didn't see him as a boy. I saw him in his real age, of 15. He didn't seem like a little boy in this moment. He seemed hurt, and wounded.

Finishing, he looked to me with tears brimming his eyes.

"It...That was beautiful." I said, tears of my own starting to form. He nodded before setting the instrument down in its place.

"You played something sad though. It just seemed..."

"-Unlikely," Momiji finished for me, hugging his sides. I nodded and he sat down beside the violin. I promptly joined him.

"I planned to play that for my Mom one day. She...She doesn't want me...So I don't see her much." My heart panged out of empathy.

"My Dad left too." I said softly. He looked up surprised at my words.

"You seem so tough... Guess we both have something in common huh?" Momiji smiled slightly.

"Yes...Yes we do."


	8. Chapter 8: Its Time You Knew

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: Of course! :) Why thank you :3 I agree, even though Momiji hits a growth spurt in the Manga it's a little weird haha. He's kind of like a little brother to be honest. And yesss Haru and Kyo are mah faves lol. Its just down to Kyo, Haru, and Yuki! I gotchu :D**

**I was debating whether to stick with the original reasoning behind her Father's absence. But ya know what, I will keep it. I feel like I'm 'that' writer only writing about tragic, horrible things but. Ahem. In my defense it makes for a good story when they overcome those circumstances**

**...**

**Anyways! On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Its Time You Knew<strong>

That evening I headed out to work with the hope of not running into my Dad. I think it was probably just a one time thing...

Oh how I hate to be wrong.

There he was, sitting in that same raggedy booth, one of our servers draped over him. Didn't look like 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' applied to him. No longer being able to restrain my rage and new onset of tears, I stomped over and stood before him. I looked to be the epitome of pissed. Teeth bared, hand on hip, and eyebrows furrowed. The only issue was the fact I was about to cry so I looked either _really_ constipated or like I was on my period...Kinda like Freak always seemed to be.

He looked up and his eyes widened in shock. This in turn caused Ginger (the server with the stripper name) to look up and jump back as if my Dad were something nasty. Well...Can't really argue with that heh.

"Uh...K-Kai, what are you doing here?" His eyes trailed down my outfit in bewilderment.

"Kai Kaname Natsuyo! What are you wearing?!" He screeched attracting attention from the other drunkards scattered throughout the cafe'.

Oh. Now you're concerned? Really. And was he _really_ that stupid?

"I work here. Better question is why you walked out on us and thought it would be okay? Is that what you thought. DAD. THAT EVERYTHING WOULD BE HUNKY-DORY. CAUSE ITS NOT!" My voice rose with each syllable and my fists clenched.

He looked around and shushed me. He shushed me! As if he were the victim in this!

"Kai, can we talk about this somewhere a little more...Secluded?" I angrily tossed my apron on the counter and stomped out, my Dad following behind me in a run.

He followed me to an abandoned park when I finally turned to face him. "Well?" I tapped a foot impatiently and he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"I was hoping I could avoid this conversation. Your Mother and I agreed to do this." My Mom. Was he seriously putting his crap on my Mom? Like its her fault he wanted to be a dead beat Dad and go bang some strippers elsewhere. At least that's what I heard.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to keep my tone level. He looked down and explained.

"You...Your memory was erased. You don't know-"

Wait. Memory erased? Kinda like what Kyo told me about? Did Hatori do it? Is that why my head hurt near that...Sohma estate?! Is that where it happened?!

"Wait, wait. Slow down. What are you saying?"

"Sweet- Er, Kai. After it happened, you were tormented every time you saw me or any man. Your Mother and I agreed to end your suffering and take you to get your memory erased."

"What happened to me?!" I inquired quietly. I don't know if I want to know anymore.

"You were-"

Just then a car rolled up next to us. The window rolled down and I saw him...I saw that face. My head throbbed painfully. Looking upon Akito's sinister smile. It hurt.

As he drove off I fell to the ground in a heap. My Dad called out to me in the distance but I couldn't respond.

The memory resurfaced. I don't know where Akito came from? I don't know why he looked at me that way. But, it made me remember...What happened a year ago.

_After having left a concert, I was feeling a euphoric high. My two best friends Nao, and Hyeoseon and I parted ways. That was the best time ever, i had been looking forward to seeing the band for months. And then to find out my Dad secured tickets and backstage passes for my birthday tonight! It was just perfect. Perhaps I was too wrapped up in my own happiness to notice what went on around me. _

_I didn't expect what happened that night, to ever happen to me. I thought before it happened, it was just a statistic. It happened to other people and not to me._

_I couldn't have been more wrong. And I hate that._

_A hand clamped over my mouth and yanked me into an alley._

_"Shhh." A voice whispered in my ear as I was slammed into a brick wall. _

_"Your Father should have held up his end of the deal. Now that he didn't follow through, he will pay. I made a promise to him...And I always. Keep. My. Promises. Nothing personal...Although you are beautiful." The man hissed as drew me to him, biting down on my neck. My eyes lolled to the back of my head as pain intensified. _

_He drew back for only a moment before he 'followed through.' He stole it from me. That night on my 15th birthday. He stole my virginity. I didn't know a thing but a face and a name. Overhearing one of my Father's conversations I knew him to be Akito._

_I never would give it up to a man I loved. A man I liked...A man I knew._

_No. My virginity became the closure to a business deal. My last piece of innocence had been my Father's saving grace._

_Saving grace..._

_Saving grace..._

_My Father...I don't know what he did. Or what he didn't do...But it ruined me. And now...I remembered._

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah she is yet another rape victim in one of my stories. I suck. Bleh. Anyways, next chapter will be interesting. Mwahaha I actually want to update with it now but I don't know if I should update so much. Should I? <strong>

**See ya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Another Statistic

**Chapter Nine: Another Statistic**

Returning back from my Memory Resurfacing Mishap, my Father was looking at me petrified of how I'd react. I backed away and looked at him warily. My Father sighed and walked away. He walked. Away. Didn't console me further. Didn't press it. Didn't offer to help me home. He left me there. Alone.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin atop them. I didn't cry that time. I didn't feel I was able to.

But what could I do? It happened...No wonder I slept with so many guys I didn't even know.

It happened before so what difference would it make at this point.

To say I felt empty was an understatement. I felt nothingness. A gaping void. I didn't know what would satisfy it.

Wait, yes I did. I would cope like I had after my Dad left. Guys always took my mind of things. In those moments I was too distracted by the fun to really think about much else. But...Would that work now? That Akito douche took it from me.

I guess prostitution really was my calling. I had to do something. The pain was too unbearable.

I reached into the pocket of my dress for my phone. I scrolled through my contacts to find someone. I went down the list to come up empty. Everyone was asleep or at a party or doing homework.

A panic attack was coming on and I knew it. I had to feel something. I can't...I can't feel like this. I don't like this. This emptiness...Loneliness. I needed someone.

For a moment The Sohmas flashed through my mind. But I can't. They're cursed from what I know and they don't seem like they'd like that kind of thing.

No longer having any options...I cried. My coping method when I needed it most...I couldn't have it.

So I lied there. On the grass as the moon loomed ahead. I eventually fell asleep, and even in my sleep I suffered of nightmares of that birthday.

Having been violated in every way. That was all I could think about.

Around ten in the morning I headed back home and flopped on my bed. My Mom was at work and everyone else at school. They probably noticed my absence but I didn't really care.

I was disgusting and covered in grime from the night before. But I didn't feel right to take a shower. I felt even if I took one, I would still feel awful. I was living a lie for over a year.

Miserable throughout the entire experience. Until...I met _them._

That band of weirdos. Freak, Prince, Cow, Blonde Boy, Perky, Creepy, and Blondie...

They were so kind to me. But would they treat me the same if they knew?

...

Did they know already?

Is that why they took pity on me?

Is that why Kyo hated me?

Why Haru stayed with me? So I wouldn't be alone?

Why Yuki consoled me?

Why Arisa and Saki helped me?

Why Tohru desperately tried to be my friend?

Why Momiji indulged that bit of his past to me?!

Did they know?...

Did they know I was another statistic?


	10. Chapter 10: Isolation Is The Name

**Chapter Ten: Isolation Is The Name, Piss Off Is My Game**

The next day I trudged to school. Didn't bother saying a thing to my Mom. Just forced myself to go.

Why?

Because I had to know if they knew. I had to know something! I can't stand this devouring ignorance any longer.

Just as long as I was in full control of who touched me, and who didn't.

I'd be fine. Just...As long as no one touches me without permission. I'm fine.

Arriving at school I avoided them until lunchtime. I was mentally preparing for how the conversation would go. I imagined several scenarios in my head.

_Me: Hey guys. Know I wasn't here yesterday and everything but uh...Do you guys know that I was effin raped? Is that why you even bother to talk to me?!_

So, I basically came up dry on how I would bring it up. Or maybe I shouldn't. Maybe its better off I play stupid before some other crap goes down.

At lunch, who I now dub 'Band of Weirdoes' flocked over to me. Tohru, Arisa, and Momiji with a barage of questions. Kyo stood off to the side pissed as usual, Haru was silent yet curious, Yuki simply looked slightly intrigued but more so mannerly.

"I'm uh. I was. Uh..." I couldn't think of what to say.

"I was...Working? Yeah! I was working late the night before so I ended up just skipping yesterday."

They all nodded in understanding although Yuki did try to lecture me on skipping like the old lady he acts like. I managed to silence him with a look though.

I found my place in front of the bark of the tree and the rest sat close by but not too close.

"So what plans do you guys have this weekend?" Arisa asked turning to Tohru and Saki.

"I'm not working this weekend." Tohru said cheerily and Saki nodded as if to say she wasn't doing anything either.

Momiji giggled before yanking myself and Kyo forward, and we banged heads.

"Ow." We chorused as Momiji cocked his head nervously.

"Oops. I just meant to bring the lovebirds closer together! Valentine's is this weekend after all!" Kyo suddenly turned ashen.

The eff was up with him? Not like he has to deal with girls liking him. He is too ug-lay!

"Its...Its Valentines?" He asked jumping to his feet.

"I gotta...I gotta go home! No, she'd find me there too! I...Oh hell! I'm going back to the Mountains!" He was about to dash off when Haru yanked him backward.

"What are you doing ya stupid cow? I gotta go before-"

"Kyooooo! Oh KYOOOO MY LOVE. I BROUGHT YOU AN EARLY VALENTINES LUNCH WITH CHOCOLATE!" A voice screeched in the distance.

Kyo backed away, fear written all over his face. I craned my neck to see some...Broad barreling towards Kyo at like, 95 miles per hour before she tackled him.

But...He didn't transform? What?

"Get off me! Kagura!" Kagura? Was she a Sohma?

"Oh Kyo!" Tohru jumped to her feet, clasping her hands together afraid of someone getting hurt.

Momiji giggled at the display and Haru walked off. I was torn between finding out what was up with him and finding out why he didn't transform.

Haru won out and I trailed after him. He stopped by the main office before finally noticing my presence.

He turned to face me but...His eyes were like nothing I'd seen before. They were this, haunting grey. They were dark and dauntingly sinister. Like Akito's.

I backstepped only to fall on my back. He lunged at me, only to stop right before touching me.

**"Well, well. _Kai_. Isn't it weird? _She_ leaves and I come to find you. Didn't know I'd miss you so much after only a day."**

"She? Who's um." I gulped and tried to back up further. "Who's she?" Please tell me he wasn't about to take me? And on school grounds! Please don't tell me he's like Akito!

**"Do you know how badly I want you. I know about your reputation. We all do. When were you gonna give me a chance hmm? When am I gonna get my turn at you?"**

**"**Get. Get away Haru." I scrambled back on all fours before finally escaping in a run. I ran even though his tone shifted to a softer one. Even though he followed after me, a string of apologies tumbling out. I couldn't be around him

He reminded me of him...I don't know if I want to live that lifestyle anymore. What had been the norm for me, was now a terrifying nightmare.

I don't want to be around anyone. No one will touch me that way. No one will hurt me again.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I find Kyo to be beautis! He's an attractive character, 'Kai' just says that lol :D Still got some deciding to do. Most likely will be the person to comfort her buut ya never know. Could be Akito...<strong>

**Hah! Yeah right!**

**Alsooo, she didn't get over finding out what happened to her. As you see. The reason she was even able to be around guys initially was because she has felt more comfortable around them after her memories had been suppressed. Its kind of like her comfort food. But a person...That doesn't make sense lol**

**But, now she doesn't know how she feels about guys anymore. She craved normalcy at this point but now she's not sure if she wants to sleep around anymore. She now sees her original coping method as a painful, scary, thing.**

**Sooo, now its gonna take one of the Sohma boys to either help her out of this situation (show her not all guys are bad) or, to make things worse.**

**Excited for the next slew of chapters and I hope this isn't boring you. (Fanfic not the explanation) Anywho baiii**


	11. Chapter 11: Thanks, I Think

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: Sameee lol Thank you! This is different than how I usually write. I decided to make this fanfic more so focused on characterization and development. Its good practice I suppose :)**

**This chapter will probably be weird...I dunno haha Alsoo I update every other day, 3 chapters per update is the norm. Without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Thanks, I Think<strong>

I was exhausted by the time I got home. My lungs burned ferociously, my legs felt like jelly and I could barely breathe. So yeah, things were pretty great!

I lost Haru ten minutes back, he seems to be prone to getting lost. Worked to my advantage this time.

Before _it_ happened, I was never really touchy-feely. Now I'm not so sure I want to be touched ever again. The mere thought of hugging makes me uncomfortable.

I glanced over at the calendar, the 14th of February blaring at me in red print. Momiji did mention that earlier didn't he?...Probably won't do anything tomorrow though. I don't feel up to dating. Bumming around the house is sounding better and better.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day (Saturday)<p>

The sun was out and shining bright (much to my dismay), I intended to spend the day lying in bed, moping. My Mom on the other hand had other ideas.

Apparently my Dad explained the situation to her, so she no longer dances around my feelings. Now she is the optimistic, perky, up-beat, Tohru-y person.

Every chance she got she tried to get me to 'See the bright side of things.'

She ran upstairs and practically tackled me. "Kaiii! Come on girly! Don't you want to go out, do something?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to snatch the covers back, and cover my face once more. "No. Mother...I want to sleep, stare at the wall, and stuff my face until I explode. Kay thanks bye." She sighed and pulled the covers back and tossed them out of reach.

I shivered slightly due to the sudden lack of warmth. "Mom!"

"Look sweetie, I get what happened to you was traumatic and all. But, you should confront your fears, that's what my therapist says." Yeah Mom, okay. Why don't you fix your empathy issues and leave me be?

"I want you out of the house by noon. Call up those people you hangout with. Ta-ta." And with a bounce in her step, she made her exit.

Hah, if you only knew they were the Sohmas. Then you'd probably keep me on lock-down.

Begrudgingly, I took care of my hygeine crap, applied dark makeup, threw on a black leather jacket, black graphic tee, and black skinny jeans. After finding the pair of ankle boots shoved under my bed, I stepped out and headed into town.

* * *

><p>I arrived at this funky cafe', with a serene atmosphere. The walls were draped in black wallpaper, the tables covered in velvet table-cloth, an accordionist lamented in the background in between routines, and there was a stool that took center stage for poets. Where poets could vent their feelings to strangers that wouldn't judge them.<p>

I actually found it to be pretty cool. I found a seat in the far back and didn't expect for-

"What are you doing here?" Freak inquired, irritation imminent in his voice.

"Better question is why you're here?" His eyes widened and he fiddled with the multicolored beads on his wrist.

"T-Tohru's in the bathroom. She asked me to take her."

"Funny, I don't think she's in there." I retorted slyly.

"Like I gotta explain anything to you!" He banged his fist on the table and turned away from me.

"I was just wondering...Sheesh." We sat in silence for a few moments before he started again.

"Look...I'm. Well, I mean- I. Argh, I didn't mean nothin by it." Kyo explained as his venomous tone faded. I sighed and stood, offering a hand.

"Want to go somewhere? Theres this place I thought about going to, but figured it would be weird to go by myself." He stared at my hand as it would bite him.

"Its just a hand Kyo." His eyes darted to his beads and then back up to me, then to my hand again before taking it. Reluctantly, Kyo followed me out of the cafe' and we walked along the nearby pier, overlooking the ocean.

It was about five minutes before Kyo and I realized, we were still holding hands. I awkwardly jumped away from him, and kept a sensible distance between us. However, I didn't miss the pained look in his eyes. As if I rejected him..

"Its not you. I guess. I just, I'm dealing with something. Okay?" Kyo shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You don't gotta tell me. I don't want to hold hands with you." There it was. That familiar pain, burrowed in my chest. That burdensome feeling that seemed to never leave.

Feeling tears welling up, I decided to shift the sadness to anger. Anger felt more comfortable than being sad ever did.

"Good, cause I don't want to either. I _hate_ cats anyway." Kyo stopped in his tracks and turned sharply towards me.

Ok, maybe that was a bit much.

"You're not the first, and you're not the last. I couldn't care less about how a _slut_ feels about me." The words hit me like bricks, they stung much more than what he said before.

"What kind of a person bangs everything that moves? A whore." I shoved him as the tears spilled over my cheeks.

"Shut up! Shut up...You, you jerk." My knees gave out and I fell to the ground, shaking with tears. I couldn't stop crying. It hurt too much, it was too soon. It was too much.

I drew the attention of others but I didn't care. My vision was too blurred with my tears to see anyway.

I heard a voice, it sounded like the moron's but I wasn't sure. I was too distracted by the overwhelming and unbearable shame. I couldn't-

"Stop crying." His voice broke into my thoughts.

I glanced up at him through teary and puffy eyes.

"Stop crying...I hate it when girl's cry... I didn't mean what I said." He kneeled so that he was facing me directly.

I sniffed and wiped my tears away before punching him in the arm. "Idiot."

He smiled slightly, out of relief or something else I wasn't sure. But he ruffled my hair before helping me up.

"Thanks...I think."

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya it would be a weird chapter.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Stay

**Chapter Twelve: Stay**

For the remainder of the evening, I spent it with Freak. Er, I mean Kyo...

Nah, I think I'll stick with Moron.

Anyways, after grabbing some food we decided to chill on the beach for the rest of the time. The sun was setting, and it reflected over the water in hues of pinks, oranges, and blues. It was quite the view actually.

Kyo looked over at me, I looked at him. He reached for my hands and we gazed lovingly into one another's eyes. And then, our lips met. It was a better kiss than the one at the fair. This time it had meaning, it was an intimate moment that forever closed the rift between us. We loved each-other and no one could thwart our love. Not even Kagura!

...

Did I seriously just joke about that?

Moron and I actually spent most of the time arguing. But, no longer able to contain my curiosity I pressed the question once more.

"So, why do you turn into a cat? You never told me..." He sighed and dug his heel into the sand uncomfortably.

"Why should I tell you? Do you seriously want your memory erased."

"Yes." I replied. He raised an eyebrow at this.

Yes, actually I would love to forget. I would love to forget what happened to me. I don't want to remember what that bastard did to me. Maybe its for the best.

"Why? I mean, wait-" He looked to be debating with himself.

"I don't blame you. We're freaks, I know." Kyo muttered sadly before turning back to face the water. I've noticed something about him today. He looks like he almost...Expects to be rejected or something. He seems so lonely. I thought he was just some kinda idiot but, there was more to him than I realized. Looking at his orange hair blazing, as the moon rose...It seemed different to me now. The way his black shirt was slightly unbuttoned, and fitted his form...I felt what I thought to be heartburn...Maybe I. Maybe I like Haru and Yuki. Ew. That would mean I like...I like...K-Kyo. Why me?! Yeah I was one confused chick.

Guys won't fix my problems, I know...I just, can't help it.

"Yes...You are." Kyo flinched and I failed to stop myself from smiling. "-_But_...You're my freaks." He looked at me like I grew three heads or something. Hesitantly, he crossed over so that he was standing before me.

He was closer than I was really okay with so, I couldn't help but take a step back.

"Then why do you want to forget? And why don't you want us near you?"

"You didn't answer my question!" I cut in to divert him.

He rolled his eyes before launching into the Sohma Zodiac transformation explanation. Now everything made more sense. That would explain Haru's Cow-like hair. Heh.

"Your turn," Kyo reminded me with a sly grin. That...That baka!

"Because there's something I remember that I don't want to anymore. Okay?" He looked at me like I just told him I killed someone.

"...You know?" What?

"What do you mean Kyo?" He stared at his feet before meeting my eyes once more. "You remember what he did to you?"

So they did know! Or at least he did...But if he did, then the rest of them know what Akito did to me.

* * *

><p>Okay this chapter was so poorly written I think I might throw myself out the window. So if you don't see any updates for awhile...Then you already know.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: After All This Time

**I haven't decided how many chapters I will update with each time. I'll say it varies because sometimes I have a looot of inspiration, other times I can barely write one. Sooo, I won't make any promises.**

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: I actually didn't realize I portrayed the mood by the location she went to. I planned for the clothes to emphasize her mood, the place however was a subconcious decision. And yes I know I spelled that wrong haha. And I suppose its hard to tell if something you wrote was terrible or not at times because we are our worst critic. I think thats the phrase bleh Thank You! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: After All This Time<strong>

Kyo's eyebrows knitted together out of what seemed like genuine concern. Kyo was probably worried about the rammifications of his thoughtless explanation. So was I. Now I didn't know what to do. Not only did people as sweet and innocent as Tohru know I was tainted. But the fact that the boys I sorta kinda liked knew of my weakest moment...Oh that was just the icing on the cake!

I sighed and sank back to the ground- or sand rather, and attempted to stop the flow of questions that just wouldn't stop.

"I...I shouldn't have said anything. Are you okay?" I peered up at Kyo, skepticism written all over my face. And yet, I didn't feel angry. I actually felt relieved. It was like I had been the butt of a joke and had just now been let in on it.

Standing once more, I lead Kyo away from the beach haven in silence. Even though I felt awkward about everything from start to finish, I wasn't upset with anyone. Or at least not them. Akito I was seriously furious and disgusted with.

Although I still reeked of shame, I still felt better than when I had originally left the house.

Noticing Kyo's still sullen expression, an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, last one to my place is Yuki's lovah!" And then took off in a run. Lame, I know. But I couldn't help it.

My statement got Kyo to run as if he were on fire. I was well aware of the on-going feud. The tension was so thick whenever they were both in the same room. It was actually pretty hilarious to see Kyo run like that.

Maybe someone should tell the moron he runs like a girl.

* * *

><p>It was now Saturday and my Mom was still snoring in the room adjacent from mine. I sneaked past and thankfully didn't wake her up. I didn't wanted to be bombarded with a bunch of her cliche' positive quotes for that day.<p>

My personal favorite though..."You can't fix yourself by breaking someone else." That always cheered me right up!

I decided to stop by my favorite general store on the corner of the street. I grabbed a bottle of Ramune, two boxes of Strawberry Pocky, and a tiny book I knew Kyo would just _love_.

_"Oh Rats!"_ A book all about his favorite rodent. I think he'll squeal with happiness.

I didn't expect to see Yuki browsing the mini book selection though. I bounded over and cleared my throat before speaking in a manly voice, "Excuse me sir, but you looking _fin_e!" Yuki turned to face me, cheeks flaming and eyes wide. I gotta admit, I felt pretty comical today.

"Miss- Miss Natsuyo?...What are you doing here?" I glanced down at my Japanese treats before meeting his gaze.

"...To indulge! I'm tempted to shove my face in a tub of ice cream but, I can settle." Yuki laughed lightly before ushering me to the checkout line. He paid for both of our purchases like the gentlemanly old lady he was.

"Uh, you didn't have to...But I'll take it!" I snatched the bag from the irritated checkout lady and dashed off before Yuki could change his mind. He simply chuckled and followed behind me, a book tucked into the crook of his elbow.

We walked in comfortable silence for a time before he turned to me, and we both came to a halt.

"Miss Natsuyo, I believe the stupid cat- Uh, Kyo told you about our knowledge of..." I held up a hand before he could finish.

"Yeah. But uh, I'm not comfortable talking about that so-"

"Oh! Yes, of course! I apologize for coming off intrusive, I had no intention of making you uncomfortable." I laughed and placed a hand on his forearm gently.

"Its cool. I didn't expect to see the Prince at such a commoner's store though," I said with a giggle. Wait, why am I giggling?

"I'll take that as a compliment...I suppose. Although the nickname is very unbecoming. It makes me seem like some sort of arrogant, rich, snob." I waved a hand as if to say that were nonsense.

"Yuki please, you're like the sweetest boy in school. Well...Besides Momiji. Most other guys are womanizers so, you are far better by comparison. And I hardly dish out compliments for free." Yuki chuckled once more and held up his hands in surrender, book delicately balanced under his arm.

"Alright. And to explain, I had picked up a book on what crops grow best this time of year. It is Spring next month but I still want something for my secret base to stay lively." I couldn't help but gape.

"You have a secret base? For real? Dude thats awesome!" Why was I so perky this morning? Tohru must have rubbed off on me...Or Mother.

"Actually its a garden. You're welcome to look if you like," His eyes twinkled with amusement as a result of my girlish antics. I gestured as if to say, "Lead the way."

We spent the entire afternoon laying down fertilizer, pulling weeds, watering the crops, harvesting the ones that were ready and planting some more buckwheat.

"That should do it. Thank you for assisting me Miss Natsuyo."

Just as I was about to offer up a 'You're Welcome' I noticed his dirt streaked face and couldn't help but burble with laughter.

"What?" Yuki raised an eyebrow curiously.

In answer I leaned over and pecked his cheek.

"Nothing...Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>And no this doesn't necessarily mean I chose Yuki lol As I said, I'm exploring the three options. I'm looking forward to next chapter :D See ya then!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: It's Alright, Its Ok

**Chapter Fourteen: It's Alright, Its Ok**

Yuki was bewildered, confused, and...Creeped out? I dunno. All I know is he looked like I slapped his Mama.

"Uh...Dude, are you alright?" Pink tinted his cheeks and he cast his gaze on the soil of the newly planted buckwheat. Buckwheat must have been pretty interesting to stare at for five minutes.

"Yu-Yuki?" Great, concern was edging into my voice. Now he might die of a heart attack. No, wait. That would be Tohru.

"I'm uh...That was. I, sorry. Miss Natsuyo. I understand that you might have _budding_ feelings for me-" Um. Ew. Who uses words like budding? I haven't heard that word since learning about being a _budding_ woman, going through puberty when I was twelve. And why was he assuming crap? Sure I liked him...Maybe. But he didn't have to know that!

"Yuki? Calm your tits. I think of you of as a friend. Really. Chill." He breathed a sigh of relief. Relief! Was I that horrible? I mean, I was attractive?...Or maybe guys just liked to get off, maybe it was about that and not about how I looked. I wasn't smart...I barely pulled a C in any of my classes...That was depressing? What really was there to me? I wasn't kind like Tohru, tough like Arisa, mysterious like Saki, energetic like Momiji, or aggressive like Kagura. I was just a normal chick.

"Are you alright?" I absently noticed the pale hand waving in front of my face to grab my attention. But after my revelation, my heart dropped to my stomach. What was different about me? I was plain really.

And in that moment, I walked away. Yuki called after me but I ignored it. Tears had begun to flow and I wasn't about to break down in front of him again. Why did it just now hit me? I mean, I knew prostitution had been my original plan because my lack of intellect sucked. But now, I realize there is nothing about me that sets me apart from the rest.

Nothing...

* * *

><p>Yuki called. Kyo called. And I ignored them. I had temporarily mulled over the fact Kyo and I didn't hate each other now since he knew what happened. But...I just wanted to be alone. Why did they even pursue me? They could chase after any girl. And once people got past Kyo's face, and his angry attitude, he was pretty great.<p>

But me...There was honestly no hope.

A knock sounded from the door, I smothered my head with pillows like I had that morning not too long from now.

"Please go Mom."

"Um...Kai, its me," The nervous voice squeaked. Out of surprise I sat up.

Was I imagining things?...Or did that sound like Tohru. I made my way to the door and slid it open.

It was...And she held something behind her back. I let her in and after glancing around for any sign of my Mother, I closed the door behind us.

"I heard you were upset so, I thought I would bake you some cookies and bring some comedies. Oh! And romantic movies. We could watch them together. If you'd like?" Tohru bowed her head and extended the offerings as if I were about to strike her.

I crossed over and patted her head before excepting. "Thank you...Sweet Tohru. You can join me y'know." I gestured from where I sat on my bed. Perking up, Tohru bounced over and joined me.

We watched three cheesy, horribly written rom-coms when she finally spoke.

"Kai? Are you okay?" That seemed to be the million dollar question nowadays. I didn't even know the answer to that. Did I really deserve to feel bad about anything? A Plain, Slutty, Jane was all I was.

"I'm..." Then came the waterworks. Gosh, I might as well have been pregnant with how much I cried these days.

Tohru rubbed my back soothingly as I cried until there was nothing left. "I just feel horrible. Like, I really don't have much."

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head in that cute way Momiji did.

"There's nothing special about me. No one wants to be around some regular Jane Snuffy when they could have someone as kind and cute as you." Tohru waved her hands frantically in protest.

"Kai! I'm really not cute. Really!"

I scoffed, "You do realize modesty makes you come off as even more adorable. Tohru, I wish I could be like you..."

Her stared at me, eyes bugged out as if this were the most ridiculous notion in the world.

"Kai! You're so beautiful, and funny. I couldn't make a joke if I tried. You look...Um.._Sexy_. I don't have a body like yours." Tohru blushed and I couldn't help but pull her into a hug. Dang, cute, chick. She was like a baby sister to me.

"You don't have to flatter me love."

"But I'm not! The way guys look at you, how you can make anyone laugh, you always get dates and you're so confident. You're an amazing person."

I thought her words over for a few silent moments.

And for the first time that day, I actually smiled.

* * *

><p>Around lunchtime the next day, I was feeling pretty good. Tohru was great at making people feel better about themselves. The girl was practically a godsend yesterday. After feeling low for so long, I decided to at least try looking at myself in a different light. It will be hard but I'll give it a shot.<p>

On my way to our usual eating spot, I spotted Haru leaning against the school building. He looked to be in a daze, his hair ruffled, eyes a disheartening and unerving grey, and his hand...Was dripping blood?!

I rushed over, deciding to push the thought of our last time together away, and inspected his hand.

I turned it over and finally we met eyes. "Haru. What the heck happened? We need to treat your hand before it gets infected!" He appeared to be taken aback that I was even speaking to him. That quickly faded though, and was replaced with a guilt ridden expression.

"No...This is how it ought to be."

"What?" I said barely above a whisper.

"Nothing..." Haru muttered turning away from me. I felt my stomach twist in knots realizing...He really _didn't_ care. He believed the nonsense he had been spewing.

I yanked him along without warning and into the boy's bathroom. I checked under each stall before rushing back to Haru. I rummaged inside my bag before pulling out my first aid kit.

"You carry that around?"

I rubbed my neck sheepishly, "Yeah, heh. I'm kinda klutzy." I dug out the gauze, antiseptic, and set to work. I figured it wasn't bad enough for him to need stitches so I figured it would be okay. As I began wrapping the gauze he spoke, "You're not mad at me?...For what I did to you?" I looked up at him, that feeling returned.

"Kyo told me about that. I understand that you didn't have control and you wouldn't have done that under normal circumstances. Plus I'm used to it."

"Why?" Haru asked as if it were simple.

I decided to ignore his question and avoided his gaze, "There. All better. Now, mind telling me what happened in the first place?" Now it was Haru's turn to feel awkward.

"It was my fault I nearly hurt you. It was my fault for hurting my hand going black this morning. And it was my fault for...Driving my girlfriend away." I looked back up at him, curiosity nearly overwhelming me.

He had a girlfriend? Who was she? What was she like? Was she pretty? Why do I care?...

Before I could say anything more, the door handle began to turn. Someone was coming! Without thinking I pushed Haru into a stall and rushed in after him, locking it.

Hopefully the kid would use the urinals and not even think to look our way.

Haru and I were in close proximity, nearly chest to chest in the tiny stall. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, it was almost intoxicating. I hadn't been this close to a guy since...I didn't even remember when. And instead of feeling afraid, it felt...Really nice.

Haru glanced down at me with his cloudy grey eyes, and I stared back with my crystal blues. After hearing the bathroom door shut, signifying the boy's departure, I broke away and unlatched the stall.

"We should probably go...The others are waiting." And because the longer I'm around you, the more tempted I might be.

Haru nodded, and in silent agreement we walked side by side to our usual lunch spot.

And I knew then...Things had forever changed between Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and I.


	15. Chapter 15: He Ain't Heavy, He's My Bro

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: Yup! And hah pretty much. :D**

**Alright I've planned up to Chapter Nineteen, the pairing reveal will also take place during that chapter! This chapter should be fun to write :) I think I may know who I want her to be with but I'm still on the fence about it.**

**Eh, we'll see. Next chapter I'm introducing someone :D Oh, and there will be two other chapters coming. I want the pairing reveal to be on a completely different day. Mwahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother<strong>

A week later, Tohru invited me to The Sohma household for a sleepover. Saki, Arisa, and Tohru decided to drag me along to and apparently we were going to give each other makeovers. It was very uh...Cliche'. But I guess it would be pretty fun to dress up Tohru in something outrageously sexy and edgy. Oh! And it would be pretty funny to see Saki wearing bright colors. And Arisa in a dress, what a sight that would be.

Tohru brought us to some shop, allegedly owned by Yuki's brother. Funny, I didn't even know he had one.

The shop was filled with Cosplay Costumes ranging from Nurse to Teacher. To me it looked like some kinda role-playing shop.

A tall, brunette, woman scurried over to us and whipped out measuring tape. The light glinted off of her glasses, and she began taking our measurements before we could even get a word in edgewise.

She had an I-mean-business air about her so I didn't bother saying anything. "Very well. Ayame! They're all perfect for your new spring collection!" The lady hollered to someone in the dressing room.

"AHAHAHAHA! How wonderful Mine! Just delightful!" An overly cheery voice screeched as the dressing room door slammed open. The voice matched the flamboyant man's stature. He was wearing a cream colored wedding dress, a veil was draped over his face, and he held a bocquet of roses in his hands.

So Yuki's brother...Was a cross-dresser?

The strange man shuffled over to us and looked us up and down before clapping excitedly. "What brings all of you beautiful princesses here? To my shop of all places. Not that I blame you."

This guy was the complete opposite of Yuki. Hah, can't wait to nag him about it.

"Well, we were hoping to give each other makeovers and crap." Arisa summed it up, peering at Ayame warily. Mine twirled her hair excitedly.

"Boss! This would be the perfect chance to hone my transformation skills! I would love the make them look completely different."

Ayame tapped his chin thoughtfully before placing a hand on his hip, "Are you sure you're up to the challenge?" With a hurried nod from Mine, Ayame's lips stretched into a wide smile.

"Very well. You all are in good hands. I would help but I have to finish some alterations. Ta-ta!" And with that, the flamboyant brother of the Prince was gone.

Mine turned towards Tohru first and dragged her off to a gothic lolita clothing section. "Come Miss Tohru. We will make you a Dark Queen!"

* * *

><p>Around five, we were all completely made up and made over. Tohru held a black parasol in one hand, a large black bow sat atop her head, she wore a black knee-length cotton and silk dress, a matching petticoat had been draped over her shoulders, fingerless gloves covered her hands, black stockings, and pair of black platform heels completed the outfit. Eyeliner had been painted over her eyes, a wing swung away from her eyelashes, her lips were now a deep purple, and she had pink blush lightly brushed over her cheeks.<p>

She looked...Gorgeous! I don't know how, but the girl still looked extremely adorable.

Arisa had on a frilly pink dress, pink parasol, and white stockings, she adorned white silk gloves, and white Mary Janes.

She shot me a look as laughter began to burble out. I barely managed to stifle the oncoming bout of laughter.

Saki on the other hand had her hair pulled back by a light blue headband, she had a white crop top, dark blue high-waisted jeans, and light colored wedges. Saki didn;t say anything, although we all knew she was internally suffering wearing so many pastels and light colors. It was as nightmarish for her as it was for Arisa.

Tohru kindly took her look in stride, I on the other hand...Looked kind of...Beautiful. But stupid nonetheless.

Mine had dressed me in this red strapless, sweetheart topped dress, it barely reached my knees, and she paired it with light pink eye-shadow, a deep scarlet lipstick, and light pink blush.

We all looked...Like idiots. But, it wasn't like anyone would really see it...Right?

* * *

><p>Well, I was wrong once again. For some reason, Momiji thought it would be cute to come over. Of course, Haru wasn't far behind. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo all just so happened to stay home that day.<p>

Unsuspectingly we all arrived at Shigure's. They all looked up as we entered. Of all days dangit! I swear all of their mouth's dropped. I wasn't sure if was due to Tohru's dark look, the fact Arisa looked like a pansy, Saki looked sorta normal, or the fact I wasn't dressed like a slob. Maybe it was all of the above.

But I learned my lesson that day.

Never, ever, _ever_ go to Ayame's shop again. Nope.


	16. Chapter 16: Quiet As A Mouse

**Chapter Sixteen: Quiet As A Mouse**

Arisa snapped her fingers as an attempt to grab their attention.

This however didn't stop Shigure from practically undressing us with his eyes. Sick.

Thankfully, the boys all managed to stop looking at us like we were freaks long enough to eat dinner.

We have Tohru to thank for that.

But Shigure just couldn't resist making comments.

"Wow. So many highschool girls at one table. I think I must be the richest man in the world!" The pervert fanned himself only to have two fists slammed into his head. Kyo and Yuki were both shooting him cold glares, Haru simply continued to eat in silence, and Momiji broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Shut it mutt." Kyo's stabbed a fork into his steak angrily.

Weird he's eating that around Haru. But then, he was eating steak himself...

"Ladies! Are you going to let these mean, mean boys rough me up like this?" Shigure whimpered from the floor. Saki shrugged, Arisa snorted and continued eating, Tohru looked overly concerned as usual.

"Stop it, you're getting Miss Honda worked up for nothing," Yuki scolded harshly.

I sighed exasperatedly and forced myself to get through the tiresome meal.

* * *

><p>After eating, Kyo decided to go up to the roof, the girls rushed upstairs with Momiji in tow, Shigure left to his study, and Haru decided to chill on the couch. Not wanting to get a headache I decided to plop down next to Haru. It had been a week since we last spoke.<p>

"Hey...Kai." Haru began. "Would it be alright if my cousin stayed with you? She's been too upset to go home." Cousin? Wait...His girlfriend?! No. How could I house his ex-girlfriend when I didn't know how I felt towards him myself? I was jumping to conclusions though, he had like two other cousins.

"Uh...What's her name?"

"Kisa." Haru stretched his legs out in front of him.

Oh. Well I feel dumb. I heard about Kisa. She was the Tiger of the zodiac. She was only a first year in middle school. Yuki told me that she had been bullied and stopped speaking, Tohru somehow managed to give her an encouraging enough pep talk to find her voice once more.

Dramatic but true. To be honest I felt sorry for the girl. I knew full well what its like to be teased. Too well...

"Oh. So um...If you don't mind my asking, why me?"

Haru shook his bangs out of his eyes and said, "Well I thought of you first. If you want she can stay with Tohru. I just thought you could meet her since she's so important to me and all..."

"No! Its fine! I'll do it. I was just surprised you picked me. That's all." My face was heating up, I hoped it went unnoticed.

Haru simply gave me a half-smile before walking off.

* * *

><p>The next day the doorbell rang around ten that morning. I was hanging out of the bed, my hair plastered to my face, pajamas wrinkled, and I had a serious case of morning breath.<p>

"Kaiii! You have a gentleman friend here! And a sweet girl of his." My eyes shot open at the news. Crap. I completely forgot about Kisa.

As quickly as I could, I finger-combed my hair, threw on a sweatshirt over my tank-top, gargled some mouthwash and stumbled downstairs.

"You rang?" I asked, hunched over desperately trying to catch my breath.

Haru chuckled slightly before throwing an arm around Kisa. She had golden short locks, amber colored eyes with gold flecks, and she was such a beautiful little girl. Are all Sohma's that gorgeous?! Well...Kyo's the exception I suppose.

"Kisa, this is Kai. You'll be staying with her until you feel better okay? If you need anything else just call me or Tohru." Haru ruffled her hair before heading out.

Kisa tentatively raised her hand in a timid wave, I smiled unable to contain myself.

"Hey sweetie. Is there anything you want to do? Oh, well we have to unpack first of course!" Kisa perked up slightly, I guess I reminded her of Tohru. I wonder how close they are.

Just as we were about to head upstairs, my Mother peeked out from around the corner with a devious grin, "That boy seemed so nice." And with an evil cackle she stalked off. I had no idea what she had in mind but...I'm scared. I hope she didn't think Haru and I were seeing eachother. Cause' we're not...

* * *

><p>Kisa seemed to be mesmerized by my bedroom for whatever reason. My room was really suckish although I tried to make it Kai-ish.<p>

I painted this purple backdrop with a black city skyline for a mural. I tacked pictures of My Mother and I along the walls and some of the ribbons I won from art competitions. Otherwise my room was blah with some perfume bottles scattered on my bookshelf, and empty candy wrappers throughout my room.

"Did...Did you paint this?" Kisa squeaked as she pointed to the wall. I nodded and her lips stretched into a genuine smile.

"I like it." Kisa nervously sat down on the bed we would be sharing, and she crossed her legs.

I decided to sit down next to her and wait for her to say something. Catching sight of her twiddling with her hands I decided to speak up.

"Y'know Kisa. I don't really know you but...Whatever those jerks teased you for is a load of bull. You have beautiful hair, and I'd love to have eyes like yours. Your voice is sweet and it sounds like music to me. There is nothing. Wrong. With you. Okay?" Kisa still looked slightly unconvinced.

She would be a tough nut to crack. I wasn't trying to emulate Tohru but I did want to help the girl.

After decades of silence, she said softly, "Haru was right about you. You are very kind." Haru told her about me?...That makes sense, he probably had to explain she wasn't going to be staying with some off the rails, murderous, psycho...At least I hope I'm not.

I nodded and she must have realized I looked skeptical. "He talks about you a lot. That you're funny and beautiful. Plus you're the only girl besides sissy he cares to be around anymore." I was actually really touched. Haru really talked me up. But why?

Kisa simply smiled and nervously and very awkwardly embraced me. I gradually returned the hug and patted her head.

"I'm glad I get to stay with you Kai-Nēchan" Tears sprung to my eyes for the millionth time that month. Dang band of weirdos...Ugh, I'm such a softie.

* * *

><p>Kisa and I spent the week together talking about Haru, Kyo, Yuki and even Sohmas I had yet to meet.<p>

I found out that Yuki actually hates his bro, like...Despises him. They are complete opposites in demeanor so I can't say its that surprising.

Ritsu, Hiro, Kureno, and Rin were the only main Sohmas I had yet to meet. Although judging by how Rin treated Haru I'm not so sure I want to..

I was heartbroken to say the least when Kisa left. That girl had grown on me, and I promised her she could visit anytime she wanted. But if Hiro didn't start taking care of her, I promised to kick his butt.

I've always wanted a sibling, so its quite nice.

I do feel really lonely without a Dad around and a Mom thats constantly working. So, its really awesome to have the band of weirdos in my life. Instead of having to sleep around for closeness, I can just have friends and be fine.

But there was still a few problems that remained.

One of them being...My feelings for the Sohma boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen on its way today. Working on it now!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: The Beast Strikes Back

**Chapter Seventeen: The Beast Strikes Back**

Its now Spring Break and upon arriving home, I realized...I have no plans whatsoever. I don't know why I'm that amazed, this had been the norm for me. I flopped on my bed and hung upside down. Maybe I should just wait until the blood rushes to my head, at least then I wouldn't be bored outta my skull.

Rapping sounded from my bedroom door. My Mother doesn't knock?...

Springing up, I flung open the door to see Tohru and Kagura!

"Hi Kai." Tohru bowed graciously. Kagura on the other hand barged in like she owned the place, she perched on my bed and tossed her cat backpack off to the corner of my room.

"...Come in..."

"Thanks." Kagura smiled triumphantly. Tohru shortly joined her and I closed the door behind us.

I hadn't really interacted with Kagura. Other than seeing her ambush Kyo, I'd never even heard her speak.

I reached underneath my bed for my candy stash. I was a sugar and caffeine addict, I always had a box full of junk foods, energy drinks, and sugar cubes.

I extended the box to the two girls, Kagura reached for a Vault (Probably a huge mistake for the crazed boar), and Tohru grabbed a stick of red licorice. I grabbed a few gummy worms before getting down to business.

"Do you guys need something or-"

"We're all staying at the hot springs for two days then going to our Summer Home. Shigure told us to ask if you could come. Something about highschool girls and swimsuits," Kagura explained around a mouthful of a snicker bar I didn't even see her take. The theif.

"Well, I have to check my very busy schedule. But, I'm sure I could take some time out." I stated nonchalantly. Kagura glanced at my restrained eager posture before focusing her attention on grabbing more candy.

"Thats wonderful Kai! Kagura and I wanted to take you bathing suit shopping...If you want our help, that is." Tohru clapped excitedly. I twitched my nose, thinking the idea over.

"Fine. Just so long as its not Ayame's shop."

* * *

><p>Our bathing suit shopping venture was proving quite fruitless for the first hour. We spent one hour in the same botique to come up empty-handed. They were either too pink, too loose, too tight, too tacky, or too flimsy.<p>

After another half hour, I finally spotted the perfect bikini for myself.

It was a halter top, blazing red with silver accents. It didn't look too cheap, and the material seemed to be good enough to withstand water. Unlike the first three we found..

Tohru grabbed a white and pink one piece combo. Kagura picked out a more daring two piece that fitted her form perfectly. I couldn't help but notice it was as bright orange as the moron's hair.

We grabbed shades, sunscreen, and beach towels before calling it a night. Kagura was too hocked up on the energy drink and candy from earlier so we all decided to bother Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure before crashing at my place.

* * *

><p>Today was the day of our Spring Break Getaway!<p>

I picked out an over-size t-shirt to wear over my bikini. Apparently they decided to go to the beach house and then end off the trip at the hot springs.

Tohru, The Sohmas, and I all boarded the bus to the Sohma Summer Home. Hatori had been dragged along and let's just say I avoided Akito's crony throughout the entire trip over. No way was I even getting within an inch of him again.

It was three in the afternoon by the time the long trip came to an end.

Kagura latched onto Kyo, Momiji dragged Tohru and I down to the beach, Hatori and Shigure headed to the porch for their mid afternoon smoke, Haru and Yuki trailed behind us at a snail's pace, Hiro and Kisa walked alongside them.

Momiji splashed about the water and squealed, "Tohruuuuu, Kai-Kai! Come on! Let's swim ja!" I shrugged and took Tohru's hand and lead her to were Momiji was screeching like a banshee.

I honestly don't understand the appeal of beaches since I've never been. But I guess its kinda okay.

Tohru and Momiji engaged in a splash brawl (Momiji began it of course). Kyo tried to intervene but Kagura was latched firmly onto his waist.

"Get off me woman!" Kyo yelled, getting red in the face. He spun on his heel and grabbed onto Kagura's arms trying to fling her off.

"Hey Kyo! Nice ballet!" I hollered in his direction.

He glared at me before giving up and flopping down on the sand. Kagura stamped her foot and her eyes twinkled dementedly.

"GET UP KYO! I'M YOUR WIFE! LISTEN TO ME!"

"I'M NOT MARRIED TO YOU! I ONLY SAID YES BECAUSE YOU THREATENED ME!" Kyo scrambled to get out of Kagura's sight.

"THATS TOUGH LOVE. YOU WERE BEING STUBBORN THAT DAY IDIOT! KYOOOO COME HERE! LET ME LOVE YOU!" The boar was hot on his heels as he tried to escape.

"NO!" And the two disappeared off to the direction of The Sohma hosue.

I rolled my eyes and directed my attention to Hiro and Kisa playing in the sand. I crossed over to them and lifted up an empty pail lying by Hiro's foot.

"Mind if I help you guys build a sand castle? I've never done it before." Hiro's face contorted to an angry, glare. He looked up and the look of disgust faded away.

His staring had begun to make me uncomfortable after a few minutes.

"...What? Something wrong with my face?" Hiro brushed the sand from his knees and stood. He circled me, glancing up and down.

"Huh, you actually don't look like a twelve year old. You're kinda hot. I approve." He clucked his tongue and sat back down to join Kisa.

My face turned ten shades of red. "Excuse me?"

Hiro rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. "I said you look hot. You can watch us if you like." He said with a smirk I wanted to slap off. I swear if he calls me toots I'm high-tailing it outta there.

He probably gets that crap from Shigure.

"Um, dude you have a girlfriend...Your own age." Hiro glanced at the now blushing Kisa before casting an angry look on me.

"Thats none of your- She's not my girlfriend. Butt out!"

I scoffed at his ironic statement before deciding to just leave it alone. Besides, Yuki and Haru were probably better to hang out with than the little brat anyway.

Yuki was lying on his stomach, propped up on one elbow, reading a book. Typical. Haru on the other hand, stretched out beside him, taking in the sun's rays.

I lied a towel down next to them and stretched out on my stomach. "Hey Haru. Yuki." Haru grunted in acknowledgement before staring at the sky once more.

Yuki smiled at me before going back to his book.

"I was just telling Yuki he should race Kyo. It would be a way to avenge me for the unfair fight I had with him." Haru sulked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. It would be even greater if you threw in a wager of some sort." I waggled my eyebrows mischeviously.

Haru tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm...But what?"

Yuki sighed and tried to hide himself behind his Gardening 101 book.

"I got it!" Haru snapped his fingers. "Whoever loses has to dress up like a girl."

"Wow Haru, you're more of a mastermind than I am." Haru and I fist bumped triumphantly.

Oh this would be great. Mwahaha


	18. Chapter 18: This Is It

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: Teehee I agree :) **

**To be nice...Sorta. I decided to reveal the pairing at the end of this chapter and into the next. I hope you guys are fine with it and I will delve into the two other boy's roles in her life will be.**

**I based the part from last chapter about the fact Kai had never been to the beach. I hadn't and I've lived in The "Sunshine State" for years. Sad, I know.**

**Also I wanted to know of your opinions to start another TohruxKyo fanfic after I wrap up some others, or to make it TohruxYuki.**

**Without Further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: This Is It<strong>

Yuki and Kyo lined up on the edge of the coast and knelt down to starting positions. Haru blew a whistle to start the race. (Where'd he even find that?!)

The cat and rat bolted down the beach at hurtling speeds. Yuki was incredibly fast but Kyo seemed to have an edge on him.

Just as Kyo was finally about to beat Yuki, he was tackled to the ground.

Kyo scrambled to break free of Kagura's grip but she didn't let up.

"What are you doing?! Now he's gonna-"

"Yuki wins!" Momiji whopped from the sidelines. Kyo slammed his fist into the sand angrily, and his bangs shadowed the furious expression threatening to take up his entire face.

Without a care, Kyo flung the boar off sucessfully and stormed off to the house.

"He didn't stand a chance. I don't know why that baka neko just doesn't give up." The prince arrogantly dusted himself off before returning to his book.

"Wait a minute! What about the deal? Kyo has to wear a dress doesn't he?" Haru cracked his knuckles, black Haru beginning to show himself.

Without responding I decided to find out what bothered orangy this time. Probably because Yuki beat him again...

I scanned the dark house for a familiar sight of orange hair and didn't see the idiot. I searched from room to room and finally find Kyo, his head hung low, his kneels sat up against the bed, and his back to the wall. Kyo appeared to be trembling, the sound of his beads clinking against one another with each tremor.

Closing the door softly behind me I sat down next to the oddly silent cat.

"Kyo?" I reached a hand out to comfort him, and he shrank back.

"Get out." A low unrecognizable voice tumbled out.

"...No..." Kyo finally turned to look up at me, his red eyes flashing angrily, as a weak attempt to distract from his tear streaked face. I found myself confound and yet annoyed, pitying and irritated, empathetic and...I didn't know what would win out.

Kyo looked away and focused his attention on the far off wall near the door. I nervously twiddled with the string of my swimsuit, and squirmed with indecision. Should I comfort him? How would I? Does he want me to? What would be the most effective? I'm so confused...I'm not used to comforting people. Not even with Kisa last week, I sucked at it.

I bit my lip still struggling with what to do. My mind was made up when Kyo made an attempt to leave. I yanked him back. He was dumbfounded and overwraught with anger. But I didn't stop. I didn't know how else to help him, not being good with words and unable to hug him.

I cupped his cheeks in my hands, "What are you doing?" I pressed my lips to his and my eyes slid shut. I poured out the deep sorrow, and everything I didn't know how to express with words into the kiss. He was as stiff as a board for a short while. He was tense but I pressed forward. And eventually he returned the gesture, as lost as I was.

I shoved him away after running out of breath and pressed my hands to my now deeply red cheeks. I just thought it to be the best course of action. With guys I had always expressed myself physically, not verbally.

But why did this bother me?...It was weird...Too weird.

Kyo appeared to be battling with himself as I was. We both sat in silence, inches away from one another. There was barely any sunlight left, and the others had begun entering the house.

Finally after ten minutes Kyo said something. "Kai...I, we- You can't be with me. I mean, we can't be together. Believe me, you don't want to." A sad note hung from every word. He was subconciously rolling his beads over his wrist and avoiding my eyes.

I didn't understand what he meant. I liked him but...I don't know!

"What do you mean?" Kyo sighed and decided to make eye contact.

"You know about the zodiac curse and everything. But I'm a lot worse than you think." I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully.

"Moron, I already think you suck. What could possibly be worse?" I was trying to bring some of our playful banter back, and make some sort of normal conversation in the heavy impending atmosphere. He didn't take the bait.

"Yeah...I do suck. You recognized what everyone else already knows. Congratulations." The stabbing pain returned and guilt ebbed at my heart.

"I was joking dude. I care about you, I just like messing with you..." Kyo raised an eyebrow, still in disbelief.

"Is that why you kissed me? Or were you so horny, you just wanted to screw me like everyone else?" Without thinking about it I slapped Kyo across the face. Hard.

Silence filled the room as I shook with white hot rage. There was a red stinging hand print on Kyo's cheek where I had hit him, but I didn't feel the least bit sorry.

"What is wrong with you idiot?! Don't you get that I'm trying to freaking help you? You and I are alike, you know that? Maybe you don't screw girls all the time just to feel something other than emptiness. But we both don't know how to be with people. We both don't know how to talk to people or treat them. You are just as messed up as I am. So stop throwing that bull in my face!" Before I could storm out, Kyo pulled me to him as close as he dared and returned the kiss from earlier.

I beat on his chest to release me but he didn't. He only kissed me with more pressure and force. Tears were freely falling down my face, and his. The taste of salt nearly felt numbing as we became one another's distraction. Whatever we had going on in our lives was eventually forgotten during that moment.

We gradually broke apart and Kyo smiled slightly, the indignation fading from his face, and my own rage faltered.

"...I'm sorry...Kai."

"I...Its okay...Kyo."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, lameee. But, I have plans for the other boys as aforementioned. I plan to introduce Rin next chapter sooo that'll be fun :D Until then!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Old Habits Die Hard

**Chapter Nineteen: Old Habits Die Hard**

Black Haru shoved his way inside the house and scoured for Kyo. Like he was going to let him get out of the deal. Yeah right! Before he could get very far, he was yanked into the supply closet where the maid's equipment lied.

He was enclosed in darkness and shoved against the supply shelf. A warm familiar figure pressed against him, and a her tongue darted into his mouth. His ivory hands autonomously tangled in her long black tresses and he kissed back with the same precision.

He flipped her around, a broom clattered to the floor as she wrapped a leg around his thigh.

Breaking the kiss, Haru placed kisses along her jaw and collar bone and she finally spoke. "Don't think this means I want you back Haru. I just need this..." Rin said with a moan and Haru growled in return.

He didn't bother saying different, instead they continued.

An hour later, Rin flattened her skirt, and Haru straightened his shirt. Their hair was still a mess. "Rin..." Haru, now white again.

"Don't." Rin cut in harshly. She was about to run off before Haru pulled her back into a hug.

"You don't...You don't need me anymore. I heard about you and that...Skank." Haru buried his nose into her shoulder and kissed it softly.

"She's not a skank Rin. But I'm not seeing her...I still only love you." Rin scoffed and Haru only tightened his hold on her.

"I can't let you go. Don't run from me again."

* * *

><p>Kai began to shiver as the cool air hit her, the night still dragging.<p>

Kyo noticed this and snatched the blanket from the bed, he placed it over both of their shoulders and rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"That dang mutt. Hasn't heard of a heater?" Despite myself, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Its probably Haru trying to freeze you out. He's pretty pissed about not seeing you in a dress. I gotta admit I'm a little disappointed myself. You'd look pretty sexy in a ball gown." Kyo punched me in the arm before kissing me on the cheek.

"Shut up...Kai-Kai," he teased, amusement in his eyes.

"Ugh. Its already bad enough Momiji calls me that...Orange-top." I hummed content with getting the upper hand.

"Okay, okay...Kai?" His tone shifted to a business-like one. "What are we?"

"Friend with benefits?" Kyo narrowed his eyes and I held up my hands. "I'm kidding...We're uh...Let's not label it. Who cares about what we call it? We just...We just are. Okay?" Kyo pondered this silently before nodding.

Kyo nuzzled my neck. "Not the brightest are ya?"

I smacked him on the arm and captured his lips in a kiss. "You're worse than me."

Kyo pulled me slightly closer as the thought came to mind. "We can't tell anyone about this. If..._Akito_ finds out, we wouldn't be able to be together." Why did he have to say his name. My face paled and I myself trembled struggling to maintain my cool disposition.

"You okay?" One concerned look from Kyo made me slap a smile on my face. I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me. Especially not him.

"I'm fine. I uh, I agree. We should keep this between us. No one would believe us anyway."

I rested my head on his shoulder, and my eyes drifted closed. Kyo and I had a weird relationship. But, it was okay for us. It worked.


	20. Chapter 20: Date Night, Double K Version

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: Yay! And I just gotta decide who the pairing will be for that fanfic. Thank you for your continued support! :)**

**I now present to youuuu the weirdest chapter title eva! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Date Night, Double K Version<strong>

I happened to catch a glimpse of Rin leaving that night, and she stowed away before Hatori caught her. Smart girl.

After three full days spent at the Summer Home, we all boarded the bus once more for our four day Hot Springs Excursion.

Upon arrival, a woman with hair hanging in her face, a ruffled kimono, and a distressed expression was there to greet us.

"Hello, and welcome to the Hot Springs young masters and mistresses. I suppose it is only right to provide you with your room arrangements."

She pushed her hair back and declared, "Yuki will room with Haru, Momiji Hiro and Kyo will be placed together-"

"WHAT? I AIN'T STAYIN WITH THAT PESKY RABBIT AND THE OTHER BRAT!" Kyo screeched.

"HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?! DO YOU THINK I WILL PLACE YOU IN THE SAME ROOM WITH A YOUNG WOMAN. THAT IS MOST IMPROPER AND I WON'T ALLOW IT!" The woan screeched back, eyes wide, and jaw slack.

"At least its better than staying with Kagura," I whispered to Kyo.

"I heard that!" Kagura growled from the other side of Kyo. If Kagura knew I was seeing Kyo, she'd probably try to kill me...Actually, I'm sure she would.

Tohru, Kagura and I shared a room. Tohru got the top bunk, I the bottom, and the demented boar got a bed all to herself. For all of our sake I think.

Tohru and Kagura left to eat lunch with the others while I decided to unpack. I was almost done when Kyo appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Kai." He leaned against the door frame, arms folded, one leg placed over the other. I waved in greeting only to realize I still held a bra in my hand and quickly shoved it behind my back.

"Ever heard of knocking dummy?" My face heating up slightly, as I shoved it under the stack of clothes on the bed.

Before I had time to react, his arms wrapped around me and he held me as close as he could before kissing my neck softly, "Nope." I shivered slightly before stepping out of his embrace.

"Kagura could catch us, or someone like...Hatori. What are you doing here anyway? They run out of cat nip or something?"

Kyo scoffed, "Ha, very funny. Ritsu's mom said you could join the other girls in the hot springs. They're done eating."

I smirked, "So that's who she is...And you offered to invite me, personally?" I approached him slowly until his back hit the wall.

"Don't think anything of it. I was asked to," Kyo turned away, his cheeks pink. I cupped his cheeks and made him face me, before placing a kiss on his nose.

"Well I'm glad I got to see you." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Don't start that sappy crap. Just cause we're together doesn't mean we have to do all that romantic crap."

I pouted and folded my arms across my chest, "But KyoKyo, what if I want to? Shouldn't you be nicer to your girlfriend?"

"You said not to label it. And no, it would be weird." Kyo finished simply.

"True...But I want you to take me out."

He peered at me nervously, "Why?"

I crossed the room and plopped on the bed, he shortly joined me.

"_Well_...I've never really been on a date, date. So please Kyo," I intertwined my arm with his, leaned on his shoulder, and gave him puppy dog eyes for good measure.

Kyo was struggling to say no but much to my surprise, he gave in. Mwahaha.

* * *

><p>I wrapped a towel around my body, and I swept my hair under the other. The hot springs was rejuvinating and I hadn't really experienced anything like it. It was kinda like a hot bath.<p>

I was heading to my room to change when I just so happened to trip and splatter down on my face.

"Ow..." I cried as my palms stung from the harsh impact.

As if it couldn't get worse, my towel wasn't covering me as it should and...Well, let's just say Yuki got a show.

Being the prude old woman that he was, he turned away covering his eyes. "Miss Natsuyo, I'm sorry. I didin't plan to look. I apolo-"

"Its fine Yuki. You're not the first to see me," I wrapped the towel back around me and managed to get to my feet, staggering slightly.

Yuki left without another word, face flaming crimson.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, everyone decided to put away the food from the all you can eat buffet. Kyo and I steathily snuck out and headed to a seafood resteraunt down the road for dinner.<p>

I changed into a a black bandeau top, black leather jacket, and mini skirt. Kyo wore a black dress shirt, and black jeans. He reminded me of Haru in that way. After arriving at the resteraunt, we found a booth far off from the others. Seclusion was how we liked it.

I lifted the laminated menu, and browsed the food selections.

"Sushi looks pretty good. What about you kitty? Do you like fish like other cats or-"

Kyo smacked me upside the head, a playful glimmer in his eyes.

"Yeah so?" His red eyes returned their focus to the menu, and his foot brushed my ankle. I shifted in my seat and pretended to still be scanning the list. What was wrong with me? I wasn't the type to get awkward...At least not with a guy.

After we ordered the great california roll and salmon platter, we snacked on bread sticks in the meantime.

"Kyo?...Is this your first date too?" Kyo bit into his food roughly.

"What if it is?...Yeah, I'm not that stupid rat."

"I thought you would be quite the lady killer."

"That's what you get for thinking." Kyo quipped.

"Real mature neko-chan." Kyo bristled at this.

"Don't call me that. Or kitty either."

"No worries, KyoKyo."

* * *

><p>We got back home around midnight, and still feeling euphoric from the evening I decided to put a pot of tea on. Kyo collapsed on the couch, and extended his arms over the back of the couch. The retreat was luxurious, and they didn't hold back with their furnishing. That much I gathered.<p>

The tea kettle hissed, I removed it and poured two cups for the both of us.

I sank into the seat next to him and lied my head on his shoulder before handing him a cup.

"Thanks." He said, taking a sip. My eyes slid shut, taking in the comforting warmth that always came with being so close to one another. It was a mixture of body heat, Kyo's cologne, and my own perfume that comforted us both.

The moon hung high, and the light shone throughout the room illuminating everything in its path.

Kyo pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head softly. "Thank you."

"Its no big deal, I just made tea." I smirked before downing the rest, lipstick now stained the cup.

"Not that...I mean thank you for being with me. Even though I-"

I cut his words off with a kiss, "Oh please. I should be thanking you for accepting me. People don't usually date whores." I didn't even feel bad about saying it. I had grown so accustomed to the title, it didn't even phase me to call myself one any longer.

Surprising me, Kyo took both of our tea cups and set them on the table in front of us. He grabbed ahold of my shoulders and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Kai, you aren't a whore. You aren't a slut. I shouldn't have called you those things."

"Then what am I Kyo? What kind of person am I?" Kyo's eyes shone with pain.

"You're lost...Empty. But you aren't bad. I'm the one that transforms into a beast, not you."

His words baffled me, "What do you-" My eyes fell on his beads. And I met his gaze once again.

"What...Those beads, aren't they-"

"Yeah. The monster I am is only contained by the bracelet. I'm the unwanted beast. And after my high school graduation I will be put in my rightful prison." My heart ebbed painfully, I gripped the hem of his shirt desperately.

"I won't let that happen."

"Yeah right," Kyo retorted snidely.

"You can't do a thing about it, neither can I." Tears brimmed my eyes yet again.

"Kyo. Akito can't imprison you...Just as he won't lock me away. I won't let him torment me any more. I want you, and I won't let you leave."

Kyo's gaze dropped to the floor, and I tilted his chin up with a forced smile.

"Let me try." Our lips met in a kiss. And before I knew it, I lied on the couch and Kyo hovered over me. I gripped his hair, and he bit my lower lip. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to pull him as close as I was able. Kyo ran a hand along my thigh, goosebumps rising in response. For someone with no experience, he was doing it right.

But then...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAN?!"

Kyo and I broke apart, and looked upon the girl in fear.

Kagura stood there, pajamas hanging loosely over her body, hair matted, eyes crazed, gritting her teeth, fists clenched, and a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Kagura," I held up my hands and began backing away. Kyo stood in front of me to block me from her line of sight.

"I knew there was something with you. I'm surprised Akito would be willing to do a nasty thing like you." Kagura growled darkly.

Before I knew it, I was on top of Kagura, relentlessly delivering blow after blow to her face. Kyo pulled me off of the furious boar, and Haru rushed into the room to restrain Kagura. The others poured out of their rooms upon hearing us.

Blood dripped from Kagura's lip, her eye a dark purple, and her nose crooked.

"What is going on?" Hatori demanded from the corner of the room. I narrowed my eyes at him, growing even more angry with each passing second.

"Yes. That's what I would like to know." The malicious voice floated from the front door.

Akito stood there, his eyes looking nowhere else...But at me.


	21. Chapter 21: Open Wounds

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: True haha Aw thank you ^_^**

**This chapter will be a little bit darker I suppose. I might make it incredibly detailed so if ya want you don't have to read through the certain scene.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: Open Wounds<strong>

My breath came out in shallow staccatos, looking upon the devious so-called man that was Akito. Akito's eyes darted to Kyo's arms wrapped around me, Kagura's beaten face, and then back to my own.

He stepped forward, though in the light shadows still loomed over him. The closer he got, the more I felt fear devour me. I was trembling, Kyo's concerned eyes didn't go unoticed. I practically felt Akito staring at me with those familiar intentions.

Akito pushed Kyo aside, and due to the Cat's allegiance he had to obey. He caressed my cheek and the memory came flooding back.

"How do you like that?" Akito spat in my face as he moved in and out forcefully. He had my throat in a tight grip, but allowed enough room for me to breathe. He shoved me into the wall in time with his thrusts, the feeling of him wouldn't go away. It wouldn't subside. The way I was defiled, I felt...Like I somehow deserved it. I didn't recall anything that would bring about this punishment, but...It felt justifiable at the time.

He slapped me across the face and ripped my blouse to shreds. He fondled my breasts and I cried out in pain as he continued...The man with no morals. I wonder if anything he had done kept him awake at night...But I don't think so. I think it's a dream of his to have his way with me against my will. I think it is his hope to ruin other's lives. Why I did not know.

I was brought back to reality by a whisper, "Your Father escaped town. You know what that means." He drew me to him and bit my earlobe incredibly hard. I trembled with pain and the dread that always accompanied Akito's presence.

Glancing around the room I took in the horrified looks of Hiro and Kisa. The tears falling from Tohru's eyes. The anger displayed on Yuki Kyo and Haru's faces. The disgust on Kagura's. And even the partial sympathy on Hatori's.

But just like my Father, not a single one of them did anything to intervene. Akito dragged me by my hair, and out the door. He shoved me into the car and drove for an hour. We were far into the deep recesses of the woods.

A cottage sat atop the hill, the moon still taunting us overhead.

And that night, Akito's wrath was even more prevalent and unrelenting that night. I don't know if I will ever recover.

* * *

><p>Akito released me after two nights of torture. I forced myself forward, through the woods and back to town. My feet as heavy as lead, tears a permanent fixture, my hair a disheveled mess, and my clothes bedraggled strands barely covering me. I was just a shell, the emptiness was felt even more. I felt hollow, and hopeless.<p>

I felt disgusting. Now what would I-I do? I can't go back. I don't want to. I don't want to be around anyone. Not, not like that again. I can...I can still feel him on me. The pain, the feel of his hands groping me anyway they could.

I can't deal with this...Its too much, I can't. Why does this keep happening to me? Why? Why?

No longer being able to hold myself up, my legs wobbled and gave out. I fell to the ground, my face slamming into the dirt.

I lied there, not even caring to cover myself. I stared up at the blue sky, and dug my fingernails into the dirt. I let out a great cry of anguish, it echoed off the surrounding trees. I felt stuck. Trapped, once more. Kyo was right...Kyo? He didn't come for me.

Kyo doesn't care for me. I thought I finally had a chance to be happy. I hoped for a future better than the present, and far greater than the past. But that was simply a pipe dream. And only that.

* * *

><p>Kyo delivered rapid punches on the red punching bag, hanging from the ceiling of the dojo. Kyo's head filled with fleeting thoughts of correcting his form. He tried to think of anything else but...But her.<p>

He was too weak to protect Kai when she most needed it. He didn't even know where she was. Kai might have been raped again and all he did was stand by.

That wasn't right. She said she would help free him...Now it was his time to help free her.

Kyo left in the direction of the forest. Oh how he hoped he was right about where she could be.

* * *

><p>It was mid afternoon when he found her.<p>

Kai lied out on the forest floor, hair cascading in messy waves, a bloody lip, her clothes mere strands of cloth.

Kyo hurried to her aid and knelt before her. She looked up at him in a way he hadn't expected. She looked...Tormented but...Something was even more off than that.

He reached a tentative hand out and she shrunk back.

"...Kai." She covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly.

Kyo crawled over and attempted to reach her once more.

Feeling his presence she backed away further.

"I want to help you."

Kai's eyes flew open, and she glared at Kyo.

"Where were you yesterday? Huh? Or the day after that? Why didn't you..." Her voice dropped. "...Why didn't you stop him? He did it to me again. Over. And Over. And Over. And Over. Where were you?" She cried, slamming her fist into the ground.

Kyo no longer being able to take it, pulled her into his arms.

She tried shoving at him but he remained. Kai wailed but he didn't released his hold on her. Kyo kissed her forehead and promised softly, "I won't you leave you again. I'm sorry I didn't help free you from your cage. I'm sorry..."


	22. Chapter 22: Sorrowful Dawn

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: I make things up as I go along so...To be honest, I don't ever expect anything I write either lol And I agree about that**

**In case I don't update tomorrow...Happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for all my reviewers from each fanfic I've ever written. I'm thankful for the support from my best works (Dirty Secrets Always Come Out, Puppet On A String) To my worst (Eyes of A Wolf, The Mind Is A Beautiful Thing). You guys have all helped me to grow as a writer in some way shape or form, I have been encouraged and received constructive criticism that has only helped me improve.**

**So...Thank You! :D**

**And this chapter is mainly about their thoughts, I promise to not drag this plot out for too long. I don't know whether to end this fic after Chapter 26 or a little later. Let me know when it should be done! I hate to milk stories for long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Sorrowful Dawn<strong>

I spent most of the night at home. Kyo had brought me back to my room not long after my breakdown. I sat on my bed, rocking back and forth as if it would somehow help me get a grip on the thoughts racing in my mind.

Kyo asked to stay, several times. I just...I can't be around him...Or anyone for that matter. Not now.

My Mom heard about what happened, she looked at me with such a look of guilt I couldn't bear it. She begged me to eat something...To shower but I didn't bother.

What was the point? Aki- He would just wind up raping me again. What did it matter now? Like showering would wash his touch away. Like it would somehow erase the memory of Akito becoming a part of me...I would always be known like this.

Why would the Sohmas want to be near me? I was screwed by the one they hated most. I was covered in him. I _reeked_ of him.

Spring Break had ended by the time I finally crawled out of bed. In fact it was Wednesday, four days after it happened. Kyo, Haru, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Arisa, Saki, Kisa, and even Hiro stopped by to visit.

Each time My Mom would turn them away, knowing full well I didn't want to face them. I was shameful, filthy, and destroyed. I don't want anyone to see me, and I don't want to see them.

I wouldn't know if one of them would eventually do to me what..He did.

Instead I drew the comforter over my face, and smothered my face with the pillow that lied beside me. Nothing would release the inescapable and unrelenting frustration building up with each passing hour. I would rather die than suffer like this. Maybe then I wouldn't have any memory of this...Maybe then I wouldn't be constantly looking over my shoulder to see if he would attack me. Maybe...I'd feel safe.

* * *

><p>It was Friday by the time I finally decided to shower. My Mother insisted upon a rape kit before I did so, and she was now "awaiting the results." We both knew, so there was no point in it. Its not like he would somehow, end up locked up. And even if it he were, once he got out he would just come after me again.<p>

After stepping out of the shower, the fog cleared from the mirror and I was forced to look at myself in my reflection. There were dark circles around my eyes and my hair was partially uneven. I had resorted to pulling at my hair...I craved a release and always came up empty.

I thought about dying more than anything. I either thought about what happened in excruciating detail, or planned ways I could take myself out. I wanted to be out of my misery. I wanted to be free of the burden...I can barely handle it any longer.

* * *

><p>I made attempts to visit Kai, but each time I wasn't able to see her.<p>

I hadn't fought with Yuki since it happened, although it must have been weird for him since he took on the role of instigating the fights. I never rose to the challenge, being too tormented with thoughts of how she was.

What was going through her mind, whether she would ever want me near her again, and what I could have done to prevent this.

It was my fault, I should have protected her. I cared for her, I liked her more than anyone else in my pathetic existence. And...I didn't do anything to stop Akito. I should have gone after her, stood up to him, and freed her.

And now, I'm not sure that she can be. It happened too many times, I don't know anymore...

But, I'm willing to try.

* * *

><p>After another week, a fail of an attempt at therapy, I finally agreed to go back to school. I had been out for too many days, and wanted to work towards my graduation so I could get the eff outta dodge.<p>

I wanted to get as far away from Akit- Him as I could.

...Had the school uniform always been this short? The skirt was incredibly short. Glancing around the room, my eyes landed on black stockings lying over my arm chair. I pulled them on frantically and double checked the full length mirror...The top was...Really low. I threw on a jacket and rushed out of the house before my Mom could say anything.

The plan I lied awake formulating was to avoid everyone, focus on getting my work done, hide out in the bathroom or nurse's office during lunch, and run as soon as the bell rang to get home...

Of course, the plan was in shambles as soon as I stepped foot into the school.

When I entered the main hall, Kyo and Tohru stood off to the side by a bank of lockers. Tohru glanced up at me, her eyes watery and hand clamped over her mouth of course alarmed Kyo.

Before I had a chance, Kyo turned to see who she had been looking at. Our eyes met for the first time in a week.

His mouth fell open, but he stepped forward. I took a step back. He wouldn't stop approaching...Why? Why is he getting closer?

Not wanting to find out, I bolted down the hall and into the girl's bathroom. I locked myself in the handicapped stall and sank to the floor. I buried my head in my knees and tried to will the fearful thoughts away.

Kyo wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't-

Then why am I so afraid? Why does being around him bother me?...

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Yuki asked, eyes wide.<p>

Kyo was hunched over, breathlessly having ran over to where Yuki, Haru, and Momiji stood.

"Yeah, have you seen her? Do you know where she went? Wait, you didn't even know she was here. I gotta find her!" Before Kyo could run off, Momiji tackled him to the floor.

Kyo scrambled in his hold angrily, "Get off me stupid rabbit!"

"She needs space Kyo. We have to let her be." Kyo broke free of his grip and straightened his shirt.

"I let her have space the first time around and she got hurt...I won't make that same mistake." And with that, Kyo set off in search of Kai.


	23. Chapter 23: Let Me In

**This chapter title makes me think of The Three Little Pigs haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: Let Me In<strong>

Kyo frantically asked around school regarding Kai's whereabouts. A girl brown-noser from his homeroom reported sobbing from the girl's bathroom.

Kyo stood outside the girl's bathroom, tapping his foot impatiently. What would he say to her? How would he get her alone to talk? She'd probably kick him or pulverize him...Maybe both.

The door creaked, and the familiar raven-haired girl stepped out. Immediately, his instinct was to reach for her. Realizing she probably wouldn't react to it well, he called for instead.

She turned to him. Her horrified look forever etched into his mind. Kai backed away, but before she could get very far, Kyo pulled her along after him.

Of course she did follow...Kicking and screaming, but she followed nonetheless.

Onlookers whispered to one another in curiosity. Kai attempted to dig her heels into the ground and only managed to skid to a stop, before she was once again yanked forward.

Why was he so persistent? She didn't understand.

The two stood by the ladder leading up to the roof. He threw her over his shoulder and climbed the ladder with practiced ease.

He set her down, and found a place beside her atop the building. She scooted away from him, and warned him about keeping his distance.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Kai growled, her eyes darkening. Kyo dreaded the conversation but knew it was the only way to help her and become close to her again.

He crawled towards her, and bowed his head on her lap. "Kai...I am sorry for not helping you when I should have. I am sorry for letting him do that to you. I will never let anything like that happen again. I wanted to let you know, I'm going after him when school is over. I will deal with him once and for all."

Kai gasped, tears ready to spill over. "...K-Kyo. Don't, I...I know you're sorry-"

"-No" Kyo butt in, lifting his head to meet her gaze. "I don't think you do. So, I'm going to prove it to you. I'll deal with him." Kai's pulse quickened at the thought of Kyo even trying to help.

"There's nothing you can do. Its over." Kyo stood, and dusted himself off.

"Change of plans, I'll go now. Goodbye Kai, I hope this helps you." And before she could stop him, Kyo scrambled down the ladder and broke off in a run.

* * *

><p>Kyo entered the entangled depths that was The Main House. He wasn't allowed on the premises but...With what he was about to do, it wouldn't matter all that much.<p>

He barged in without knocking and stormed into Akito's chambers. He was sitting in the middle of the floor, a derranged smile inching its way to his face. His eyes shone with malice, and he folded his hands in his lap.

"It took you long enough monster." Kyo gained on him and snatched him from the floor. A creak sounded from the floorboards as he slammed Akito into the wall. With a tight grip around Akito's shirtfront, he stared into the dead eyes of the Sohma head.

"Who do you think you are?" Kyo gritted out, his eyes furrowing in increasing fury.

"You hurt her. You screwed her up! She was doing better and you...You made her sick again! What is wrong with you?!" Akito simply stared back, with that egotistic, self-righteous smirk that only made his hatred burn deeply. That same smile he looked upon him with. Knowing he could never beat Yuki, he put a price on his head from the very beginning.

A bet that could never be won.

And now, he looked at him with that same grin. The one that clearly said, 'I Won.' But he didn't win...He can't win...He won't win.

"Do you feel like a man Kyo? Really. Now that you've looked Kai's...Love in the face, do you feel like a man? You're confronting the one whom holds power over this entire family. The one that can give her nightmares with a single look. The one whom can lock you up. And this seems to make you think it can define some distorted form of masculinity you think you have. But then, how could you? When you yourself are a beast. A hideous, destructive, putrid disgrace."

Kyo slammed him into the wall again. "Shut up!"

Akito's grin broadened. "Do you think she'll accept you? Because you think you can save her? Tohru didn't accept you at your worst. So then...Why would she feel any different? Let me tell you something. Listen carefully because I will only say this once. Kai. Is. Mine. She is my property, she is under my control and there isn't a thing you can do about it."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued next chapta!<strong>

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: Yay! :) lol Sorry for the long wait!**


	24. Chapter 24: Nothing Matters

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Nothing Matters**

Kyo released Akito and distanced himself by stepping back a few feet. Akito folded his arms with a look of pure contentment. Kyo glared at the scratched up chestnut floorboards, disdain filling his features.

"What do you want with her?"

Akito paced about the room, lacing his hands together behind his back.

"Her Father is in great debt to me. He didn't uphold his deal to keep a cure for the curse under wraps. So I screwed his daughter in that first instance. Then when I heard he ran off, imagine how hurt I felt. My traitorous subject took leave without my consent. Of course I initiated the execution. Wasn't too difficult to track him down. He left quite the paper trail, spending his evenings at strip clubs. His weakness for women was his own undoing."

Kyo's eyes danced with new found confusion.

"Then what do you want with her? And where do you get off calling her your love? You must be more twisted than I thought."

"After my first bout with her...I felt even more powerful than I had ever been. In those moments, I wasn't a man on his deathbed. I was a man taking full control of a vulnerable, weak, pathetic being. And, I liked it more than I expected. The feel of her skin...Like silk. Her hair, soft as a lamb. How her body burned when I touched her...I couldn't leave that alone. Especially since she enjoyed it so much."

Kyo advanced on him and decked him, sending Akito sprawling backward onto the floor.

"YOU THINK THAT IS LOVE?! THE WAY SHE WON'T LET ANYONE CLOSE TO HER. THE WAY SHE HASN'T BEEN THE SAME SINCE YOUR FILTHY HANDS TOUCHED HER?! YOU THINK SHE ACTUALLY ENJOYED THAT?"

AKito rubbed his chin, and got to his feet. The smile slipped from his face, his eyes became deep black pools.

"I'm beginning to lose my patience. I don't care if you believe the truth or not. I will never forget the sounds of her delightful moans. The way her skin tingled when I touched her anyway I could. The sounds of her screams, like a symphony to me. Or how she shivered when I entered her. And you tell me that isn't love?"

Kyo shook his head in utter disbelief. "You are outta your mind. That, is fear. That is the farthest thing from it...I've experienced love only once. And that is for Kai. Love is...Well its some sappy crap but its more. Its caring so much for that person, you're willing to do anything for them. It isn't banging them until they can't feel anything. It isn't tormenting them day in and day out. It isn't making them hate themselves more than anyone else! And I won't let you hurt her any more. I don't care who you are."

Akito cackled, his head falling back as his ribs racked with laughter.

"You seem to forget your place. It is time I took care of the cat, once and for all."

Akito tackled Kyo to the floor, and straddled him. He delivered punch after punch to his face. Kyo's adrenaline kicked in, and he flipped Akito over and gripped his throat with one hand. He pulled his other fist back, and stared him in the eyes. Akito struggled beneath Kyo's hold but he didn't budge. The cat in him beckoned him to let his master go. To fall at his feet in remorse.

Kyo clenched his eyes shut and before he could punch him in the throat, the door slammed open.

Kureno rushed over and yanked Kyo off of him. The cat tried to break free of him, but he didn't loosen his hold.

Akito snarled, "Lock him away. In the cat's room."

And with that command, Kureno forced him out of Akito's chambers. End of discussion.

* * *

><p><strong>Possibly two more chapters of this fanfic left. Probably...I'm incredibly sad about ending it but I feel its dragging annnd. There are some stories I have planned to start and finish so, its a good thing! :) I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story thus far. Its different than how I usually write but hopefully that worked in my favor.<strong>

**Next chapter will resume from Kai's POV.**

**The following chapter will be the final and epilogue.**

**See you then!**


	25. Chapter 25: Snap Out Of It

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: I'm glad :) I hope you don't mind the wait. I kinda don't want to end this fanfic lol**

**One more chapter left for those of you that hate this lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five: Snap Out Of It<strong>

Everyone else poured into classrooms. Time was wasting away - I was still sitting on the roof. I hadn't moved since Kyo left. I couldn't tell if the fear kept me in place or the shock of it all. But I just couldn't leave my spot on the roof tiles in the heat of the day.

I heard footsteps ascend the ladder hours later. My heart hammered in my chest as they sounded closer and closer.

"Kyo?" I could hardly stand the anticipation.

Much to my disappointment, Yuki's head popped up over the ladder.

I sighed and rested my head atop my knees and cast my gaze on my feet. He found a place next to me wordlessly and turned to face me.

"Miss Natsuyo...where is Kyo?" I must have been hearing things. Since when did Yuki ask about his arch-nemesis? He must have sensed my confusion because he went on to explain.

"He seemed to be...less of an ignoramus than usual. And he hasn't been anywhere on campus since this morning. Do you know where he might have gone?" I bit my lip mulling over the decision of what telling Yuki would do.

With an exasperated sigh I responded. "He went after Akito. Yuki I'm really worried about him-" Before I could say anything more, Yuki had been halfway down the ladder. He practically ran for the hills.

Having been immobile long enough - I struggled to stand, my legs wobbled as I took a step forward. One in front of the other. One foot in front of the other. Maybe I was crazy. Maybe I had a death wish but I had to find him. I can't let Akito continue to destroy lives while I sit idly by. Especially not mine.

* * *

><p>I stood directly outside Akito's door. I raised a shaky hand to rap on the door when it was flung open and Yuki flew out into the hallway. Akito stood in the center of the room, his fist dripped with blood, and he trembled with pure rage.<p>

Yuki lied unconcious at my feet. Akito's eyes landed on me and a twisted grin ghosted over his lips.

"Its about time you showed up Kai. I knew you couldn't get away from me." My heart palpitated the closer he got to me. I took several steps back until I hit the wall. Akito was still advancing on me. What do I do? What was I thinking?

I glanced about for something I could use and came up empty. Having been too distracted, Akito latched onto my wrist and shoved me into his chambers. He locked the door behind him and forced me to the ground. He towered over me - one hand on his robe, ready to remove it.

"I've missed you _Kai_. I've missed touching you. Being _inside_ of you."

Before he could I shut my eyes and flailed about. He grabbed ahold of my wrists and pinned them to the floor.

The panic increased the more he touched me.

I managed to knee him in the groin and flip him over. I quickly ripped the belt out of his robe belt loop and snapped it. He struggled beneath my hold but I mustered all the strength I had to keep him down.

Just as he was about to regain control, I wrapped the belt around his neck and tightened it. He clawed at his throat as the life continued to seep out. I was beyond terrified and I didn't know what would happen after. I just had to do this. If not for anyone else - then for me.

He gasped to reclaim air pouring out of his lungs as I applied more pressure. Shortly after, his head hit the ground. His body went limp beneath me, the color drained from his face, and the life dissipating from my very eyes.

He was-

I leaped off of him and clamped my hand over my mouth. I stumbled backward and lost my footing. What had I done? What was I thinking? I killed...I shouldn't have done this!

I'd heard about people finding strength in stressful situations. I never knew that I could take him on. Not in a million years did I think I could face him without passing out.

I wrenched open the door and escaped to a closet on the end of the hallway. I sank to the floor and gripped my hair between my fingers. I rocked back and forth trying to get a grip on the sanity I lacked. Everything began to tilt and my vision swam. My head pounded and anguished cries filled the room. I hadn't even realized they were my own.

It seemed like I sucked up all the oxygen in the room. I couldn't...I couldn't breathe. I-


	26. Chapter 26: Freedom

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: Me neither :p**

**Pickles: Aw thanks lol And I didn't intentionally replace Tohru with her. She kinda took a backseat for this fanfic, I can agree with that. But, she will end up with someone this chapter! :) Do you like who Kai ended up with? She was like that originally because it was how she dealt with life. She would use guys as her means of survival. If that makes sense ^.^**

**I'm sad because this is the last chapter (Epilogue included) but I have other stories. I started "Bruised Heart" if you want to read that.**

**Thank you for those that read the story whether you reviewed or not! **

**But I am especially thankful for those that gave their feedback! Thanksss :D**

**Without Further Ado...**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Freedom**

* * *

><p>The sound of metal clanking against one another. Back and forth. Back and forth. In constant motion. I was submerged in the depths of my cage. I am the cat. I should be able to see in the dark...but this darkness is too heavy. I don't know how long I've been here. Could be days...weeks. For all I knew it was only moments ago. I lost track of time. Darkness can do that to you. You begin to forget basic things. Which way is up...which way is down. Left or right, black or white. I couldn't make out the ground. I couldn't distinguish between the floor and the ceiling. All I knew was the sound of clanking metal.<p>

The irritable sound. The kind of sound that could drive someone mad. I should have known I wouldn't be able to escape this fate. But, I hoped. That's what got me in trouble this time. I hoped. I so badly wanted to believe I could taste freedom. I wanted to be guiltless, burden free, and...not alone. And I wasn't alone. For a bit of time. But that doesn't matter now. Cause I am. I am alone again. And I can't rescue Kai this time...

She'll hate me. But that's okay...because I hate me too.

I fall backward against what I assumed to be the floor. My shirt was now soaked with some unknown liquid. It felt warm...It could have been my blood for all I knew. Akito had beat me until he was short of breath. It could have been my blood. It probably was.

I closed my eyes - not that it mattered - and I pressed my full weight to the floor. I just lie there. Frustration ebbing and flowing. I didn't know what to feel. I didn't know what would matter. All I knew was that it was over. I-

The door creaked open and light flooded the room.

Was I...dead?

I squinted my eyes and looked in the direction of the light. It was...Kai!

No, I must have been hallucinating again.

I rubbed my eyes until blue and green spots danced before my vision. I blinked a few times and looked again.

She was...she was still there?

She took hesitant steps forward. One by one. She knelt before me.

This shouldn't be happening. I should be rescuing her. She shouldn't be the one saving me.

Kai cupped my cheeks in both of her hands, and her eyes swam with tears.

Tears...for me. Kai pressed our foreheads together and I allowed my eyes to slide shut.

I just want a moment. _This_ moment of peace. Akito could come at any second but-

Before I knew it...I was being embraced. My eyes widened in shock. I was being hugged but...there was no poof, no cannon, no cat form. Just...

"Kyo." Kai whispered as she ran her lips over my cheek. It was so beautiful. The way she said my name was so beautiful. _She_ is so beautiful. My heart ached.

What if this was a dream?

"It's not a dream silly." Kai laughed lightly and hugged me once more. Had I said that out loud?

It didn't matter. But it did. How was I not transforming? How did she sneak past Akito? Did he-

She nodded somberly as if hearing my thoughts. Kai said nothing more, she just held me.

And for that time...it was okay.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

It was a week after I killed Akito. His wake had been yesterday. I didn't go.

I couldn't go.

I still remember explaining to the officers it was done in self-defense. Telling the news to the Sohmas...I remember doing it.

Seeing life seep out of him, right before me.

His skin was so pale, he was empty. He became nothing.

He was there one instant and gone in the next.

Hearing about his killing my Father made it mean more. It meant vengence. Vengence I shouldn't have taken but...I didn't feel as bad about it. The Sohmas were free. That's all that mattered. The curse had been weakening over time. Akito's premature death completely cured them of the curse...forevermore.

For a month I grieved my Father. The Father whom was never there in my darkest hour. The Father that didn't care for me as Fathers should. My Mother and I spent most of the time visiting his grave and simply catching up with one another.

* * *

><p>Kyo drew the tape gun over the last box. That was it, I packed my life away in these boxes. The life I once had...one of torment, shame, and destruction. The boxes contained pictures of Dad, my exes - things that no longer mattered as much.<p>

It was gone just like that.

Kyo reached for my hand and I followed him to Shigure's.

They were all waiting. It was the celebration they never knew they'd have.

A celebration of love, life - freedom. They could know relax knowing they could be close to whomever the wanted.

Haru and Rin stood together - his arms wrapped around her waist, Kagura's glare had lessened and was replaced with a mixture of jealousy and gratitude, Momiji chased his sister Momo around the room, Shigure was teasing his editor - Mii, Mine sat on Ayame's lap, Hatori and Mayu glanced at one another frequently, Yuki and Tohru exchanged looks of obvious infatuation and awkwardness. Yuki was slightly injured but he was better.

The picture was better than I'd imagined it to be.

We all shared cake, we danced, and we dined on Tohru's finest cooking.

As the night began to crawl along - Kyo lead me up to the roof of Shigure's.

I didn't know what he intended to do. I had no idea until he grabbed his bracelet. He yanked it free and the beads scattered about the roof. He and I shared a knwoing and peaceful smile.

He approached me and pulled me against him.

"I love you Kai."

"I love you too...moron."

Things weren't perfect - they never were. But, they were okay.

That's more than I would have expected out of my life.

_You did it Kyo...you freed me from my cage._

_Thank You._

The End


End file.
